


Love or Lust At First Sight?

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy helps Sam while he's under and they are intrigued by each other. What happens when he comes home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy was sitting at the bar waiting. She had been selected to play a high class call girl and her mission was to retrieve information from a UC. She was told the officer from the division would make contact with her and _that_ was what she was waiting for. Slowly sipping on a scotch she noticed a dark haired man at the other end of the bar staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably but continued to look around. This guy was supposed to be the best in the division and had been working this case for nine months. He was trying to bring down Anton Hill.

Sam had been given a description of the rookie that he would be meeting with. He spotted her immediately. To the untrained eye she would seem confident but to him she was scared as hell. She _was_ sexy as hell too; tight red dress that showed every curve. She had possibly _the_ sexiest legs he'd ever seen on a woman. He couldn't help his body's reaction, his pants tightened. He sent her another scotch and slowly made his way over.

Andy saw him approaching and wondered if he was the guy. She thanked the bartender for the drink and took a sip as he slid onto a stool beside her. "Hi! I'm Jake."

She smiled brightly and turned to him. "Hi Jake! I'm Candace." She tipped her drink and said. "Thank you."

He took a long drink of his and said. "My pleasure. What brings you here?"

Andy had gone over her cover a thousand times. "In town for business. You?"

He smiled and flashed the most beautiful dimples she'd ever seen. "Same." They talked for a few minutes; flirted, touched, smiled. Andy played with a strand of her hair as they talked. He finally leaned in and whispered. _"It's time to get out of here."_ Andy nodded and took his hand.

Sam wrapped his arm around her once she stood up and they walked to the elevators. He nuzzled her neck and whispered. _"Are you ok?"_

She ran her hand up and down his chest and smiled, playing the part she squealed a little. "Jake!"

He knew he was in trouble. _God she smelled good._ They played it up all the way to the room. Sam whispered again. _"The room is bugged; mics and cameras so we are going to have to sell the hell out of this. I know you don't know me but you're going to have to trust me."_

She had been warned but the reality was setting in and she felt a little sick. She whispered to herself. _"Fake it til you make it."_

Sam smiled a little and kissed her cheek. _"That's the spirit."_ He cupped her face and pulled her in slow. "You're beautiful." He lightly brushed his lips across hers.

Andy gasped and sighed at the same time. He had the warmest softest lips she had ever felt. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Sam groaned when their bodies made contact. She actually felt as good as she looked and smelt. Her lips were soft and warm and actually made his head spin. He pulled back and smiled. "Damn."

Andy smiled and licked her lips. "How about a drink?"

He raided the minibar for its best scotch and poured their drinks. He sat down on the bed and she sat down in his lap. Andy slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as they sipped their drinks. He had no idea what to say and for someone who was _faking it_ she was doing _good._

He played with her hair; it was soft and smelled like jasmine. "You have gorgeous legs."

Andy took his drink and sat it on the bedside table. "How would you like them wrapped around you?" He nearly choked. She stood up and pulled him up too.

No words were spoken as they kissed and began to undress each other. He hadn't expected a woman this perfect and wasn't sure how he was going to control himself.

Andy ran her hands over his chest; the spattering of hair drove her insane. She hadn't expected to actually be attracted to the guy.

He slowly turned her around so he could unzip her dress. When he pulled the zipper down and found she wasn't wearing a bra he went hard immediately. _"Jesus."_ He whispered as he ran his fingertips down her back.

Her skin was on fire the second he touched her. His calloused fingers made goose bumps pop up. She let her dress fall to the floor and she turned around. Andy blushed at the lust filled look he was giving her. "I think you're wearing too many clothes Jake."

He chuckled and gripped her hips. "Please feel free to fix that situation."

She slowly unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. She gasped at his _very_ obvious arousal as she slid his pants down. He was magnificent and she blushed as her eyes wandered over his very sculpted, now practically naked body. "You're perfect."

Sam gasped as she said it and then her lips touched his bare stomach. The moans coming from both of them were _very_ real. Sam led her over to the bed and lay her down. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear as he whispered. _"I only have so much self-control."_ She gasped as she felt him rest between her legs. _"I'm sorry."_

Andy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer into her. She whispered back as he hissed. _"Don't be."_

He growled as he pushed into her, feeling her heat and how damn wet she was. This was not supposed to go like this but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He disappeared under the covers and Andy squirmed and squealed as he kissed her thighs, pretending to take off her panties.

Sam groaned as he hid from the cameras. _"Jesus you're beautiful."_

Andy played her part well as she gasped and writhed. Finally she pulled him up and wiggled like she was helping him out of his boxer briefs. She breathlessly said. _"Come on Jake."_ She was playing a hooker after all. _"Show me what you've got."_

Sam laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. When he had her lost in the kiss he pressed himself hard into her and she cried out. _This was going to be very interesting._

Andy wrapped herself tighter around him and arched her back. He was throbbing and pressing into her. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. They spent a while kissing and _exploring_ each other's bodies. Sam rolled them over so she was on top and she rocked back and forth.

He almost lost it right then; her gorgeous breast swaying above him, taunting him. Like she could read his mind she guided his hands to her breasts and sighed. He pushed up a little and took a nipple in his mouth as he gently massaged them. _"So beautiful."_

She gasped as his words vibrated through her. He finally flipped them over and looked into her eyes. She knew it was time for the big finale. He hitched a leg around his waist and started moving like he was thrusting into her. As hard as he tried he couldn't keep from touching her.

Andy roughly pulled him against her and began matching his moves. She gritted her teeth as she felt it building. _"Oh god Jake."_

He really did only have so much self-control and even though there were two layers of fabric between them he couldn't stop. He pressed himself harder into her. _"God damn it. You. Feel. So. Good."_

She fisted his hair and practically screamed. _"Shit Jake. I...I...I'm..."_

He gripped her hip tighter and roared as they came together. Both gasped for air as they rode out the sensation. He fell on her and it took a minute to get himself together. _"Jesus."_ He nuzzled her neck. _"God. I'm so sorry."_

Andy kissed him quiet. _"I'm not."_ They lay there watching each other for a few minutes. She could see that he was nervous about what happened. She cupped his face and pulled him in close. _"You're good at reading people right?"_ He nodded once. _"Do I look upset?"_ He shook his head. _"Because I'm not."_

He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair. _"You're something else."_ He smiled and kissed her deeply.

Sam rolled to his side and pulled her with him. After about an hour he helped her get dressed and handed her an envelope. Anyone seeing it would think he was paying her for their time. The envelope actually held a small flash drive with everything to bring down Anton Hill. He pretended to pull on his underwear before getting out of bed. He knew the angles of the cameras so he covered her while she pretended to pull her underwear back on. Sam helped her back into her dress and walked her to the door.

She ran her hand down his chest and around to his butt, squeezing a little. "You should definitely call me again."

Sam pulled her to him and plunged his tongue in her mouth. When he pulled back and she was breathless he said. "I definitely will."

Andy straightened herself out and walked to the elevator, swinging her hips because she knew he was watching. She followed the directions she'd been given about getting back to the station. Once she was sure she hadn't been followed she took a cab to 15 Division where Frank and Detective Luke Callaghan were waiting.

Luke seemed to be a pretty nice guy and he'd been hinting around about a date but after tonight there was _no way_ that was happening. She had more chemistry with a man she just met than she had with him in the six months that she'd known him.

She joined her boss and the blonde detective in Interview 3. Frank was antsy. "How was he?"

Andy nearly choked on the coffee she been passed. "Umm. What?"

He looked at her funny. "Swarek. Sam. How was he? Did he look ok?"

She sighed with relief. "Oh. Umm. Yes sir. He looked ok." She took the envelope out of her purse and slid it across the table. "I believe this is what you're looking for Detective."

Luke smiled as he reached for the envelope. "Sammy comes through again." He picked it up and excused himself.

Frank could tell something was going on. Reading Andy was like reading a guilty kid. "What's going on McNally?"

She cursed her inability to school her features in real life. "Nothing serious sir. Just wondering..." She shrugged. "...you know, like how long he'll have to stay under now that you guys have the files."

Frank flashed his own dimples and sat back. "If all goes well he'll be home in a week."

Andy smiled on the inside. "Guess he'll be off to the next case then." She tried to stealthily get information.

Her boss stood up and tapped on the table. "Actually this time he'll be staying a while." He took a few steps to the door then turned and said. "Good job McNally. Go home and enjoy your two days off."

Andy took a minute to breathe as her boss disappeared. She couldn't believe how her night had turned out. Finally she walked back to the locker room, took a shower and headed home. It was 6:30 am when the taxi pulled up to her place. Andy paid him and slowly walked up to her apartment.

When she walked into condo she threw her keys down and as she was closing the door someone covered her mouth and pushed her inside. Her instincts kicked in and she started fighting. She was pulled back against a hard, familiar body and his voice said. "It's me. It's just me. Ja...It's Sam."

She immediately relaxed and turned around. "What the hell?" She swatted him.

He couldn't help but laugh as he closed her door. "Sorry."

She scowled and threw her bag on the floor. "You're damn lucky I don't bring my gun home. Jesus! What the hell are you doing here?"

He loved her feistiness. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He stayed by her door not wanting to invade her space anymore.

Andy could see the concerned look. "I'm ok Sam. Thank you." She'd walked halfway across her living room the spun around. "Hey! How did you know where I lived?"

He flashed those beautiful dimples. "I am a cop remember?" She nodded.

Memories of hours before invaded each of them as they stood staring at each other. At the same time he said. "I guess I should go." She said. "Would you like some coffee?"

They stood smiling at each other. Sam was mesmerized by her. "Yeah. Coffee would be great but..." He looked around for any sign of a boyfriend or roommate.

She shook her head as she turned towards the kitchen. "I live alone."

Finally he followed her and watched from the doorway as she poured two cups. Sam took the offered cup as she walked back by. "Thank you."

He followed her back into the living room and stood near the fireplace.

Andy sat down and noticed he was still standing. She nodded to the empty spot beside her. "I don't bite."

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I beg to differ." Her cheeks flushed as he sat beside her. "I like that look on you." Andy furrowed her brow and he caressed her cheek. "The pink."

Andy wanted to pull away but couldn't. "Sam, what are you really doing here?"

He had no idea and he knew he was being stupid. "I don't really know." He kept running the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "It's really stupid for me to be here so close to getting out but..."

She closed her eyes. "Sam...I don't...know...what..."

Sam leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I should go."

He'd made it halfway to the door when he felt her hand on his and he stopped. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do Sam. I just met you and...you...you make me feel...you make me _feel._ I don't know what to do."

He twined their fingers together as he turned around. "I don't either Andy." He wrapped his around the back of her neck. "I don't do things like that. What's happened with us has never happened to me before." He let his eyes slowly roam her face, burning every feature into his brain." I'll be home in a week. I just...I want..."

Andy smiled a little and put her hands on his chest. "Come home safe and we'll figure things out when you get back. You don't need to be distracted."

He nodded and pulled her a little closer. "I want to kiss you."

Andy chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes bounced between his and those amazing lips. She whispered out. _"What are you waiting for?"_ __  
  
His eyes crinkled when his smile split his face. It seemed to take an eternity for him to lean in. Andy was never good with patience and knowing how good he was didn't help. She whimpered as she pulled him to her and they kissed passionately.

Sam broke away and backed up. "One week. I'm taking you out the night I get home so you better be ready McNally."

Andy couldn't help the huge smile and the blush. "Any time Swarek."

He winked and walked out her door. Andy tried to carry on with life as usual. Luke finally made his move one morning before Parade. "Hey Andy!"

He was a decent guy but all she could think about we're those brown orbs. "Hey Detective."

Flashing his megawatt smile he said. "I told to call me Luke. So anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go out this weekend."

She didn't even hesitate. "Oh. I'm sorry sir. I already have plans this weekend."

He looked disappointed but perked right up. "Sure. Maybe some other time then."

Andy chewed on her lip as she thought about Sam. "If things go the way I think they will, I don't think so."

He just nodded and walked away. As far as Andy was concerned her sights were only on Sam. The end of the week was quickly approaching. She finally decided to take clothes with her and leave them there since she had no idea when he was actually coming in. Thursday and Friday came and so far nothing.

Sam was getting antsy. He knew they couldn't tell him _when_ it was going down but he really wanted to get home. For once he wasn't waiting for the next op. He was going home and being a street cop for a while, maybe a long while if things went well with Andy. Saturday he was called into the hotel. Anton had his claws in _everything_ dirty; drugs, hookers, gambling, money laundering. He had the hotel and three restaurants as his covers. Two hours after he got to work the place was raided; Anton and all of his guys were arrested. Sam put up a fight, played his part well and was taken in with the rest.

He scanned the uniforms and didn't see her. He knew he'd see her soon enough so he settled down in the back of the squad and road in silence. Oliver and Callaghan glancing back at him every so often. Once they got him out at the station he caused a scene and was taken to an interrogation room right away.

Oliver hugged him after he uncuffed him. "Good to see you buddy."

Sam chuckled as he clapped him on the back. "Good to see you too brother."

Luke waited a few minutes while they talked. "Need anything to drink Swarek?"

He looked over at the blonde detective. "A shot of 80 year old scotch would be great but I'll take a coffee."

Luke stuck his head out the door hoping to see a rookie, with no luck he walked out. He found Andy walking into the bullpen. "McNally!" Andy turned around. "Could you do me a favor and take a cup of coffee to interrogation 2? I need to talk to Frank for a minute."

Andy was already making her way to the coffee station. "Sure. No problem sir." She quickly poured a cup and headed to the room.

She knocked and heard Oliver say. "Come in."

When she walked in and saw Sam she nearly dropped his coffee. "I...umm...I..."

Sam smiled and Oliver looked at her funny. "You ok McNally?"

It took her a second to snap out of it and hold back the ridiculous smile. "Umm...umm...yes...yes sir." Remembering why she was there she held up the cup. "Coffee?"

Sam nodded and held up his hand. "I think that's for me. Thanks." He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her.

Andy sat the cup down and started backing up to leave. Oliver's phone rang and he said. "Can you hang out McNally? It's the wife."

Andy nodded and watched as he left. Once the door was closed Sam was out of his seat and standing incredibly close. _"McNally."_ It came out husky and breathy.

She turned around and nearly ran into him. _"Shit Sam!"_ His hands went to her hips and she jumped. _"We can't do this here. Anyone could be watching."_

He licked his lips and pulled her closer. "I've been a cop in this division for 12 years McNally." Now his lips were hovering over hers as he whispered. _"We're all alone and I missed you."_

Andy lost what little will power she had and crashed her lips into his. Sam groaned as he backed her hard into the door. They tussled a little trying to kiss as much of each other as they could. There were a lot of growls, moans and _oh god's_ floating around.

Someone tried to open the door and Sam stepped back whispering. _"You're all mine tonight."_

She tried to pull herself together as best she could as Luke walked in. Sam smiled because Luke was about as able to read someone as a blind man could see. Sam didn't miss the way the detective checked out Andy though and a low rumble escaped. Andy heard him and minutely shook her head.

Luke was completely clueless as he said. "Thanks a lot for staying Andy." He basically just dismissed her and that made Sam growl again. "I know you want to get out of here Swarek so this won't take long, maybe two hours."

He never took his eyes off Andy. "Sounds good. I got somewhere to be."

Andy flashed a smile and chewed on her lip as she walked out. She had just over two hours left of her shift and she needed to finish paperwork. She found an empty desk and settled in. She ended up getting so lost in her reports that she didn't realize it was time to go until she heard her friends.

She smiled as Traci walked by. "Dude, drinks at the Penny!"

She tried to protest but Traci disappeared too quickly. Andy finished up her last report and headed to the locker room. As she was taking off her uniform her phone beeped; a text message from an unknown number. _**I have to show my face at the Penny for a drink or two. You up for that? SS**_

Butterflies went off in her stomach. _**Can't wait.**_

Andy took a hot shower and stood staring at her locker. She wanted to wear the dress but didn't want to get questioned about it. Finally she said screw it and put it on; a blue wrap dress with black calf boots. She left her hair down since he seemed to like to play with it.

Thirty minutes later she was walking out of the barn with Traci and the other rookies. Sam was walking to the locker rooms when he saw her disappear through the Sally Port. She looked amazing and he was in trouble.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam took a long hot shower and shaved. He flipped through the clothes he had in his locker and frowned; jeans and t-shirts wouldn't do. He knew Jerry always kept extra shirts so he raided his locker, found a black button up and went back to his locker.

Oliver was finishing up when he walked up. "Hey brother! You ready to be welcomed home?"

He smiled at the thought of who was waiting for him and as he slid the borrowed shirt on he said. "More than you can imagine."

Andy sat at the rookie table sipping her beer and watching the door. She had no idea what was going to happen so she waited. About a half hour after she got there the place erupted and she knew that he had arrived.

Sam found her immediately but let his friends buy him a couple of drinks before he did anything, Lucky for him Oliver made it easy. "Come on buddy. Time to meet the rookies." He grumbled but followed him over. "You already know McNally of course." They stopped at the table and Jerry smiled as he wrapped his arm around Traci.

Sam hadn't seen Jerry smile like that in years. He'd gone through a divorce the year before and his ex was pretty horrendous. But this time he looked truly happy. Jerry tipped his drink to his old friend. "Hey buddy!" He did a double take and said. "Is that my shirt?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged as their friends burst into laughter. Dov being his usual talkative self said. "What's so funny about that?"

Oliver clapped Sam on the back and said. "Sammy doesn't _dress up_ unless there's a good reason. Like a funeral, court, or a _woman._ "

The table went crazy again as Sam actually blushed and Andy held back a giggle. Noelle pinched Sam's cheek and said. "Jesus Sammy! You haven't been home four hours and you already have a date." She shook her head. "You must have the nurse on speed dial."

He watched Andy's body language change. He tried to catch her eye but he couldn't. "Not that's it's _any_ of your business but it's definitely _not_ the nurse."

Frank raised an eyebrow as he took a drink. "Now I'm interested. You've been under for like 9 months. Who could it possibly be?"

Jerry jumped in with. "Yeah buddy! Tell us about her!"

He took a long drink of his scotch. "Well, we just met so I don't know much about her. She's the most gorgeous woman I have _ever_ met though. You know, I should just call her. Have her join us for a drink."

His friends cheered as he pulled out his phone. Now Andy was paying attention. _Was he really doing this?_ Her phone started ringing and she swallowed hard as she picked it up. There were rules against dating T.O.'s but Sam wasn't one or at least not yet.

She took a deep breath and said. "Hello?"

Sam's friends watched as he smiled and said. "Hey! I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends for drinks."

Her friends had already caught on and stared open mouthed as she said. "Are you sure this is how you want to do this?"

He turned fully to her and hung up. "Absolutely." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

It took a few long seconds before any of his friends responded. Frank looked a little less than impressed. "Is there something that I need to know?"

Sam wrapped his arm around Andy. "Nope." He knew what he meant and no one would know the truth behind their first meeting. He could feel her tense up so he pulled her closer and whispered. _"It's ok. They're just a little shocked."_

Andy just nodded as Frank eyed them. Leave it to Dov to ask the question everyone else wanted to. "How'd you guys meet if he's been under?"

Sam knew her mission wasn't a secret so he said. "She picked up something from me about a week ago. We spent a few hours talking." He shrugged. "And here we are." Frank opened his mouth and Sam said. "We're not doing anything wrong Frank."

He opened his mouth again and this time Noelle stopped him with an elbow to the side. "We think it's great." Arguing with Noelle was like arguing with a pissed off pit bull so the guys just nodded.

Oliver wasn't really bothered by it he just didn't want to see Andy get hurt when Sam ran off on the next job. Like Sam was reading his mind he raised his glass and said. "To staying home for a while."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. The table was quiet for too long making Oliver say. "Anyone wanna play some pool?"

Dov jumped at the invitation. Sam said. "McNally and I would love to but we have plans." He smiled and looked at her. "Ready for dinner?"

Andy hesitated as she looked at her senior officers. Noelle smiled and nodded. Sam was starting to get worried then she finally said. "Ok."

He laid some money down for their tab, took her by the hand and led her out as they waved bye to their friends. When they stopped beside his truck he cupped her face. "Are you ok?"

She wanted to say yes but the truth was she was nervous. "I want to be."

Sam caressed her cheeks. "We don't have to do this. I don't want you to be worried about the job or to be unhappy." He held up his hands. "We can disregard if that's what you want."

She could see the sincerity and disappointment in his eyes. "What if I don't want to disregard?" She knew she'd never forgive herself if she let him get away.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'd say we have a date to go on then." Andy let him help her up into his truck. "Do you like Italian?" It was her favorite so she nodded. "Great. I know this little place."

It seemed like they drove for forever before he stopped at this little hole in the wall restaurant. "It says they're closed for a private party."

He took her hand as he helped her out. "I know the owner."

When they walked in there wasn't a single person in the place. A lone table was set up and candles were burning. Sam pulled out a chair and Andy sat down. "What's going on? Did you like rent the place for the night just for us?"

He chuckled as he poured her a glass of wine. "Not exactly." As he sat down across from her a waiter came out with bread sticks. "It's umm...it's my place."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. _"What?"_

He shrugged and nodded. "There was this guy a few years ago that I helped out. One of my ops, his daughter was in a bad way with some guys. In the end I couldn't save her but I got the guys that got her hooked. When her father got sick his lawyer came to me with the papers. He'd been open for about thirty years, made a good profit and didn't want his employees to lose their jobs. He had no other family. I barely have to do anything." He nodded to the second man that had walked out. "Rueben takes care of everything and calls me if he needs me."

Andy was blown away. "Wow." She looked around for a minute. "It really is beautiful."

Sam took her hand and kissed it. "Not as beautiful as you."

Andy blushed furiously at Sam's compliment. _"Sam..."_

Rueben brought out one of everything on the menu. They talked and ate for a while, doing their best to get to know each other.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. As he kissed her hand he said. "What do you think of the food?"

She'd tried at least a bite or two of everything that had been brought out. "It's amazing. Best ever." He smiled big, flashing those soul melting dimples. "Can I ask you something?" He perked up a little and nodded. She giggled a little as she said. "Is that really Det. Barber's shirt?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah." Shrugging he said. "I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy."

Andy stared at him shamelessly this time. "Maybe we _were_ made for each other. This is my dress but I'm a jeans and tank top kinda girl."

Sam looked down at her legs. "Can't say I'm disappointed. You have gorgeous legs. They make the dress look nice."

She scrunched up her face. "Don't you mean my dress makes my legs look good?"

He shook his head. "Said what I meant." She blushed again and his dimples popped more. "I really do love that look on you."

Andy had never had a man compliment her as much as he did. "Has anyone ever told you those things should be illegal?" He raised an eyebrow. "The dimples."

He laughed and nodded. "Once or twice I think. Probably kept me out of a lot of trouble."

She reached across and caressed his cheek. "They're sexy." Now he blushed. "Kinda love that look on you too."

His eyes turned a little dark and her insides fluttered. He stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

She hadn't even noticed the soft music playing until then. "Ok."

She took his hand and stood up. Sam let her make the first move; she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They swayed slowly to the music for a while until Andy broke the silence with. "This feels really nice."

He had his face buried in hair. "Mmm. Hmm." He held her tighter. "Really nice."

They stayed like that for a while longer until Rueben cleared his throat. "Sorry Sam but would you guys like dessert?"

He could see the dessert had her attention. "How about we do it like dinner?"

Rueben nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Sam led Andy back over to the table as Rueben brought out a tray of desserts; raspberry Tiramisu, cannoli's, and a slice of Mafioso Chocolate cake.

Sam had never seen someone get so excited about desserts before. The chocolate cake seemed to excite her the most though. He fed her a bite of the Tiramisu and the moan she let out made him swallow hard. "God Sam. That is _so_ good." She licked her lips and his pants got a little tighter.

Next came the cannoli's with the same response and finally the chocolate cake. That was her favorite. Sam called out. "We'll take this to go Rueben."

Rueben came right back with paper bag and Andy could only assume the cake was in it. "You guys have a good night and it's good to have you back Sam."

The guys shook hands and Andy thanked him for everything. Sam helped her into his truck and drove her home. She let them into her place and he followed her into the kitchen.

Andy held up the dessert. "Want your own fork or are we sharing?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not much for stuff like that. It's all yours."

She grabbed a fork and Sam grabbed two beers before they went back to the living room. Andy passed Sam the remote and he found a music channel while they settled on the sofa. He pulled off her boots and propped her feet in his lap while she slowly ate the cake. He was pretty sure she was trying to torture him.

Andy watched him watching her. Every bite she took his eyes turned a little darker. She slowly licked the chocolate off the fork and put it all to the side. _"Sam."_ She practically whispered as she moved over to straddle his lap. She saw him swallow hard. _"I had a really good time tonight."_

His hands went to her hips and pulled her closer. _"Me too."_ His eyes roamed over her. _"A really great time."_

She smiled and cupped his face. _"Really, really great."_ She whispered against his lips.

Sam twined his fingers up in her silky hair as they ravaged each other's mouths. He'd never been so turned on just by kissing someone. Maybe it was because of how responsive she was to him, every flick of his tongue against hers made her whimper. He held her close as they kissed deeply. Andy touched every inch of Sam she could reach. No man had ever made her feel like she was going to explode.

Just like the night they met his control was slowly slipping away. As much as he wanted her, he wanted to see if this attraction between them could be more. He gently pulled her back and brushed his nose across hers. _"You're pretty amazing."_

Andy was just as breathless as he was. _"God Sam."_ She crashed her lips into his again and between kisses she managed to say. _"So are you. Never had anyone drive me as crazy as you do."_

He growled as she rocked her hips. _"Shit Andy!"_ He finally pulled back again and when she whimpered he softly said. _"Hey! Hey! It's ok. We've got plenty of time."_ He cupped her face and brushed his nose across hers again. _"Plenty of time."_

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Ok."

After kissing a little longer she turned sideways and sat in his lap. They talked until she fell asleep. Sam carried to her room and as he sat her on the bed she stirred. "Sam?" Her voice filled with sleep.

He caressed her cheek. "Right here sweetheart."

Andy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stay."

 _How could he resist her?_ "Ok." She flashed a smile and kissed him.

She woke up enough to brush her teeth and hair. "I have a new toothbrush in the drawer."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He found it easily and soon joined her. Andy leaned back against him while she brushed. He couldn't help the smile as he held her.

Once they were finished he followed her back into her bedroom and watched as she stripped. Andy saw how he waited so she walked over and started helping him. He chuckled and shook his head as he watched her. Letting a woman undress him was a new thing for him. It wasn't that he _had_ to be in control all the time, it just seemed to happen that way.

Once he was down to his boxer briefs Andy pulled him over to the bed and she climbed in. Sam followed and she curled up to him, quickly falling asleep. Another first for him, just sleeping next to a woman. Surprisingly he soon followed her in sleep.

He'd been waking up in a strange place for the last nine months but this time he knew where he was before he even opened his eyes. He felt her stir and opened his eyes to find a gorgeous brunette staring back at him.

Andy had watched Sam sleep for about an hour. The strangest part of it all was when she woke up she felt like she was home. Not because she w _as_ at home in her own bed but because was in Sam's arms. Instead of freaking out and trying to figure out an exit plan she cuddled closer and sighed when his grip tightened on her.

"Morning." She croaked out and he thought it was pretty damn sexy.

"Morning." He said huskily and the butterflies kicked in again.

He didn't hesitate with a morning kiss, breath be damned. Andy melted as soon as their lips touched and she pulled him over on top of her. He'd never been much for morning affection but when woke up with her beside him and looked into her eyes he thought, _I could get used to this._ Andy had always run in the middle of the night not wanting to deal with what came when the sun rose. Her lips parted for Sam, granting him access and she thought, _I could wake up every morning like this._

Sam cupped her face as they kissed and he let his fingers slowly wander down her neck across the tops of her breasts, down her side. Andy gasped and arched into him making him growl. She whimpered as his hand continued its trek down and cupped her ass pulling her into him as he pressed himself into her.

Sam's forehead thudded against hers as he felt her warmth. _"Jesus Christ Andy."_ He gritted his teeth as he just stayed for moment.

There was a banging at her door and it was like someone threw cold water on them. Andy jumped and Sam smiled as he slowly moved off of her after kissing her thoroughly. "I'll be right back."

Sam rolled over on his back and folded his arms behind his head. "I'll be right here." Her eyes roamed appreciatively over his very sculpted form.

She hurried to her front door because whoever it was had started on another round of banging. Then came the voice she had hoped to not hear for a long time. "Andy! Andy open the door! It's your dad."

He was supposed to be in rehab for the thousandth time. She took a deep breath and opened her door. "What the hell are you doing here dad?"

He huffed and leaned against the doorframe. "That's no way to talk to your old man."

She could smell the booze on him already. "You're drunk already? You need to leave."

Tommy McNally was a proud man. He'd been pushed into rehab and wasn't impressed. He gave them a hard time every day and in his second week he got in a fight which got him kicked out.

Sam could hear what was going on so he slipped back into his jeans and headed into the living room. He was trying to stay out of sight but Tommy caught him and pushed his way in. "What are you doing here Swarek?"

Sam looked apologetically at Andy and held out his hand. "Good to see you Tommy. How are you doing?"

He grumbled something that sounded like. _"Would be better if everyone minded their own damn business."_ He looked at Sam's hand and reluctantly shook it. Andy walked a little closer to the two men and stood by Sam. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you in my daughter's house?"

Sam opened his mouth but Andy cut him off as she crossed her arms over her chest and said. "Oh. So _now_ you want to be the kind caring father? You have no right to be here much less question _anyone_ in my house. This is your only warning, leave before I have a squad pick you up."

Tommy tried to argue. "I'm your father. You can't just do this."

She stepped up into his face and said through gritted teeth. _"I told you that we are done until you get your shit together. Clearly drinking is more important to you than me. Now get out."_

Tommy stumbled out the door and she slammed it in his face. Sam could see she was barely holding it together. He tried to wrap his arms around her and she pushed him away, not making eye contact with him. "Please go."

He sighed. "Andy, I'm sorry." He stepped a little closer and reached out for her. "I have my own experience with this kind of thing." His dad had been a raging alcoholic and an abusive son of a bitch. He slowly wrapped his arms around her again and didn't let her push him away this time. "I'm here if you want to talk ok?"

He felt her start to shake as she tried to fight the tears. Her arms flew around him and she held him tight. "I just want my father back." He held her tighter as she cried into his chest while he kissed the top of her head. Andy looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled and wiped away her tears. "No need to be sorry sweetheart. We can't always pick our family."

She rose up on her toes and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

Those killer dimples popped up and he shrugged. "How about a shower and I'll take you out for breakfast?"

She chewed on her lip and said. "How about a shower and I'll _make_ you breakfast?"

He smiled in agreement and carried her back to her bathroom. Thank god she a great water heater because they were in the shower for an hour. In the end Andy let him talk her into taking her out.

They sat in a booth at the diner, wrapped around each other. "Do you get time off before you come back?"

He nodded into her head. "It's mandatory. Usually they give a week or two but I'll probably only take a few days."

She sighed and cuddled closer. "What are you going to do?"

He usually went to see his sister and he knew he'd have to this time too. "I have a sister, her name's Sarah and she lives in St. Catharines with her family. I usually go spend a few days with them when I come back."

Andy looked up and smiled. "That's great. I always wished I had a brother or sister."

Sam kissed the tip of her nose and then brushed his nose across hers. "It's pretty nice to have someone."

They kissed languidly for a few minutes. "When are you going?"

He played with her hair and kissed her cheek. "I'll probably go in the morning, spend three or four days." She nodded. "And you start night shift tonight?" She nodded again. "I'll be on with you guys when I come back."

That bit of news made her happy. "Sounds great."

They spent a little longer at the diner then he took her home. "You gonna try to get some sleep before work?" She nodded against his chest and held him tighter. "Want me to stay?"

Andy looked up with a blinding smile. "Yes."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Come on." He led her over to the sofa and pulled her down with him. He laid down and let her get comfortable before he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her breathing even out and she fell asleep and he soon followed her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Sam stirred when Andy's phone alarm went off. He opened his eyes to find her watching him. "You really like doing that don't you?"

Andy nodded and ran her fingers across his cheek. "Never really done it before. You look...peaceful when you sleep."

He remembered his mother telling him that when he was a little boy. He'd watched Andy sleep when they lay down on the sofa. "You smile a lot. You look happy."

She thought carefully, not wanting to spook him. "I run when things start to get serious in a relationship." She could see the nervous look. "I don't want to run anymore but...I don't want you to think you have to change who you are because of me."

He knew she meant the UC jobs. "I was already getting out before we met. Now I hope to have even more of a reason to stay."

She smiled his favorite smile and kissed him hard. "I hope you do too."

He very carefully rolled them over so he was on top. "Great."

Sam couldn't resist a chance to shower with her again, especially since he was going to be gone for a few days. He dropped her off with kiss and a promise to pick her up after shift. When he got home he called Sarah to let her know he'd be visiting the next day.

She was beyond thrilled to have him. "Why don't you come now?"

He had every intention of telling her about Andy, he just didn't want to do it over the phone. "I just got in sis. I have a few things to do but I'll see you before lunch."

She knew that would have to be good enough. "Ok. Love you. Be careful."

He smiled at the thought of seeing his family. "Love you too Sis." He spent the night airing out his house and going through his mail. He text with Andy off and on through the night when she wasn't busy and found himself smiling every time his phone beeped.

He slept for a few hours and woke when it was time to pick her up. They joined their friends at the Penny for breakfast before he took her home. Sam knew if he walked through her door he would never leave so they stopped on her stoop. "I'll call you when I get there."

Andy smiled and nodded. "Ok. Be careful and have fun."

He pulled her into a deep kiss and she practically wrapped herself around him. They stumbled back against her front door and laughed a little. "I gotta go sweetheart."

Andy kissed him deeply again and bit his lip a little. "I know. Had to have one more."

He laughed and shook his head. "You are something else." One more kiss and he started backing up. "I'll call you in a couple of hours."

Andy nodded. "Ok or whenever you have a chance."

He stepped back up to her and kissed her again. "When I get there."

She was breathless. _"Ok."_

One more little kiss and he walked away. Sam drove off and Andy walked into her house. She tried to stay awake for a little while but ended up falling asleep on her sofa. Sam smiled all the way to his sister's house. When he pulled up he grabbed his bag and climbed out. Before his truck door was closed good his niece and nephew were bounding down the steps and across the yard.

"Uncle Sammy!" Katie and Jacob screamed as they tackled him.

Sarah appeared on her porch and smiled as her baby brother played with her kids. They loved their Uncle Sammy. "Ok you guys! Let him up so I can hug him too."

Sam laughed at the a _ww mom_. "I'll be around for a few days guys. We have plenty of time." They cheered as they ran back to the house.

Sam climbed the steps and took his sister in a big hug. "Good to see you baby brother." She looked him over. "You look good."

He shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her. "You too." He sighed. "Nice to be home."

They walked in and he dropped his bag in the hall by his room then followed her into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

He nodded as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Where's Steve?"

Sarah got his ridiculous smile on her face. "He's at the store. Of course he wants to grill since you're here." Sam laughed; his brother-in-law used any excuse possible to grill.

He took the offered coffee and took a big drink. "Sounds good." He talked to his sister for a minute then said. "I gotta make a call. I'll be right back." He stepped out onto the deck and called Andy.

She bolted up from the sofa when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

He smiled at the sleepy sound of her voice. "Hey! Sorry to wake you. Just wanted to let you know I made it."

She practically jumped up and down as she lay back on the sofa. "It's ok. How was the drive?"

Sam leaned against a post. "It was good. No traffic so I made good time. What are you going to do today?"

She sighed as she got more comfortable. "Sleep. It was busy last night and I'm pretty tired."

He smiled and thought about her smiling face. "Ok. You go back to sleep and I'll call you later." He paused for a minute. "I miss you."

Andy beamed and kicked her feet. "I miss you too babe. Have fun and I'll talk to you later."

Sam had missed his sister appearing on the deck until he said. "Bye sweetheart." He turned when he heard Sarah gasp.

Sarah just meant to take his coffee to him and when she heard _I miss you_ and _Bye sweetheart_ she gasped. "Sammy?"

He smiled at her shocked expression. "Hey!" He took the coffee. "Thanks." He took a sip before he put her out of her misery. "Her name is Andy and she's a cop too. Same division and we just met."

She practically fell into the closest chair and let him talk. "Wow. You really like her."

He nodded as he sat down beside her. "I do. I just met her a week ago and I haven't been able to get her out of my head."

Sarah looked confused. "I thought you were still under then?" He nodded. "How could you have you met her?"

He thought back to that night and felt his cheeks burn. "She helped get the files out to bring the guy down. We had to spend a few hours together so we talked."

Sarah could read Sam like no one else. "She must be something." The Swarek dimples came out and she knew right then, he was done for. "I'm so happy for you."

They sat on the deck and talked until Steve came home. After dinner he went back out to the deck to call Andy. She smiled when she saw his name on her ID. "Hey handsome." He chuckled. "How's it going?"

He sat down in a chair and relaxed. "I miss this incredibly sexy brunette copper but other than that it's going great."

Andy smiled a little as she looked around. "I'm with Oliver tonight so you know we've stopped for food again. And I miss you too. Not looking forward to sleeping alone either."

Sam closed his eyes and remembered the night before. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home."

That thought made Andy tingle. _"Mmm. I can't wait."_

He growled at her breathy response. _"Jesus McNally."_

Their good time came to a crashing halt when he heard her radio. "1509 respond to a silent alarm at 3109 Dundas."

He heard Oliver say. "Mark 1509 on that."

Sam's heart thudded a little. "You guys be careful ok? Call me later."

She agreed before she hung up. Sam helped Sarah clean up from dinner and then he tucked the kids in. He kept checking his watch and it had been three hours since they talked. He finally crawled into bed after a hot shower. He flipped his phone over and over in his hand as he thought about her.

His eyelids started drooping and felt his phone hit his chest as it rang. "Hello?"

Andy's heart fluttered. "Hey. Sorry it took so long. The silent alarm turned out to be kids at a rave and to top it off one of them kicked me in the chest."

Sam flinched and sat up. "Are you ok?"

She held herself. "Cracked rib but I'll live."

He rolled out of bed and paced. "Damn it." Pinching his eyes closed. "Are you sure?"

Andy felt butterflies at his concern. "I promise." She took a slow breath. "I'm at home and have an ice pack on my ribs. Oliver brought me home and Traci is going to be here in a few minutes."

He knew she was probably ok if Oliver left her. "Ok." He sighed. "I wish I was there."

She smiled and laid down on the sofa. "I promise I'm ok Sam even though I kind of wish you were too."

He finally laid back down. "Just keep icing and rest ok?"

She nodded like he could see her. "Ok. How are things going?"

He smiled a little as he thought about his evening. "It's going great. I have niece Katie, she's 9 and a nephew Jacob, he's 7. I had a great night with them." She was glad he was having such a good time. "They didn't tape you up did they? Are you alone for the rest of the night?"

She had considered not telling him what happened but Oliver assured her that it would be much worse if he found out another way. "No. They never mentioned tape. The gang's going to stop by after shift to check on me."

He sighed in relief that she had people to take care of her. "That's good." Her bond with them was like his with the other senior officers." Did they give you anything for pain?"

She groaned and shifted a little. "They tried but I told them no thank you."

"Andy, you need them. I've cracked ribs before. There's no need for you to be in pain." He sighed.

She knew she was stubborn but she really couldn't take them. "I've had them too. I used to play basketball. I'm taking Ibuprofen. I'll be ok. I don't do well on stuff like that."

They talked until Traci showed up. Neither wanted to hang up but both needed the rest. "I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep well McNally."

Her hear melted. "You too Swarek."

Sam tossed and turned for a few hours until his phone beeped with a message from Andy. _**Stop worrying and go to sleep.**_

He laughed and shook his head. _**Yes ma'am.**_

The time with his family flew by and Sam was heading back to the city. He didn't let Andy know because he wanted to surprise her. She was going to be out of work for a while so he went to her house armed with coffee, breakfast, and flowers. Andy heard the knock at her door and she slowly walked over, surprised to see his face in her peep hole.

She opened the door and found him holding out the gifts he brought as he smiled. "Morning beautiful."

She slowly pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. When they finally pulled apart she said. "I like it when we start mornings like that."

He followed her inside with the food and coffee. "How are you feeling?"

Andy leaned against the bar and watched him unpack everything. "I'm ok. Still sore but ok. Did you have fun and why didn't you call me? And..."

He laughed as he cut her off with a kiss. "I wanted to surprise you." He put the food in the oven the gently wrapped his arms around her. "Missed you."

She walked them over to the sofa and Sam sat down then she sat in his lap. "Missed you too."

They got lost in each other for a little while. Andy was lying on top of Sam on her side and he was running his fingers through her hair. "When are they going to let you go back to work?"

She nuzzled in closer. "I can go back to desk in a few days. They said it takes six weeks to heal so I'll be riding a desk for a while."

He remembered how he tried to go back on the street before he was ready and nearly got himself killed. "I know it's going to be tough but who knows, maybe you'll get put on desk with someone fun."

Andy scoffed. "Anything is possible but most people get put on desk when they're in trouble so I'm not holding my breath. Enough about all of this. What did you guys do while you were gone?"

It didn't take long to tell her about his trip. They always just spent time around the house catching up. "I told my sister about you and of course she wants to meet you. I thought maybe we'd go up on our long weekend off."

That was two months away which relieved her. Meeting his family made her excited and terrified at the same time. "You told her about me already?"

He tilted her head up so he could see her face. "Yes. I tell Sarah everything. Or at least the things that won't worry her."

She was a little more excited now than terrified. "I would love to meet them."

That made him happy. They spent the rest of her time off together, talking about their families and things they'd done. Sam requested desk when they went back. Andy's six weeks were finally up and Sam wanted to take her out to celebrate.

They were getting ready for work when she said. "Are you going to tell me where we're going in the morning?"

She'd trying everything to get him to spill it. "Nope."

She huffed and poked her lip out. "How am I supposed to know what to wear then?"

He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her thoroughly. "Pouting will get you nowhere and you should wear something comfortable."

She smiled and said. "Fine. I'll go naked."

Sam burst out laughing at her attempt to bait him. "You won't hear me complain sweetheart."

Andy pushed him off her and got up. "I'm not talking to you." Her pout lasted all of two seconds when he started tickling her.

She threw a nice pair of jeans and a sweater in her bag before they left. They were thankful that shift went by quickly and they headed out after talking to their friends for a few minutes.

She was a little confused when they pulled up to his house. "Did you forget something?"

He shook his head as he climbed out. "This is where we start." He opened her door and helped her out as he hit the button on his garage door opener. "Ready to go for a ride?"

He walked inside and rolled his motorcycle out. "Really?" He nodded as he started it up.

Andy took his hand as he helped her climb on. He clicked the button and the door closed as they put their helmets on. "Hold on to me."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he pulled out onto the road. They rode around the city each showing the other their favorite places. They stopped at his restaurant and he made them breakfast. After another hour they headed to his place for the day. They switched off nights since they lived the same distance from work.

They walked inside and she stopped him in the living room. "Thank you for today. I had a great time."

His hands slid to her hips and he brushed his lips across hers. "I had a great time too. I liked sharing that with you."

She took a step closer and kissed him. "I've never wanted to share so much with someone before Sam. Honestly, it scares me a little but not in a bad way. I like that it's you I want to do these things with."

Sam knew how she felt. "I decided to give up UC because I didn't want to wake up one day and realize that no one knows me. Andy, I've never met anyone that I wanted to share myself with until you."

She smiled and cupped his face. "I know. I feel the same way. You make me want to stay."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. _"You better be ready to stay for a long time then."_

Andy gasped as his tongue traced the shell of her ear. "God Sam. You're never getting rid of me." He growled when she dug her nails into his back. His fingers tangled up in her hair as they kissed passionately; nipping, kissing, and sucking on each other's necks.

Her hands slid up his shirt and lightly scraped her nails over his chest and stomach. Sam hissed and tugged her shirt off. "You're so beautiful." He trailed hot kisses across her neck, shoulders, and the tops of breasts. "So so beautiful."

Andy tugged his shirt off even though it meant breaking contact with him. She took his hand. "Come on." They walked back to his bedroom and she smiled sweetly as she started unbuttoning his pants. Sam held his breath as she slid her hands in his boxer briefs.

He was painfully hard but would never rush things with her. She slowly stroked him and he groaned. _"Feels so good."_ She flicked her tongue lightly over his lips and he gave her access. Andy used her other hand to push his pants down as far as she could before she broke their kiss.

He reached for her. "Hey! Come back here."

The devilish look she gave him as she shook her head made him shiver. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what she was planning to do. He twined his fingers up in her hair as she kissed her way down his chest. He couldn't catch his breath as she pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. Sam stepped out of them and closed his eyes as she kissed her way up his thighs. He twitched when she kissed his left hip then his right.

Her small warm hand wrapped around his base and he stopped breathing. _"Shit."_ Andy ran the tip of her tongue around the head of throbbing erection before she slipped her mouth around him and took all of him in. _"Fuck Andy."_

She hummed at his approval and his knees buckled. She slowly worked her tongue and mouth around and over him. His grip on her hair tightened and he began to move her head to show her what he liked.

Andy never slowed and soon Sam was trying to pull her away. _"Andy...sweetheart...I...fuck...I'm close...so close...you...you have to stop or..."_

Andy hummed again and he lost his control. Three thrusts and he roared her name as he came. She took everything he gave and squealed a little when he jerked her up and kissed her deeply. He plunged his tongue in her mouth and ravaged her.

Sam was far from inexperienced but he'd never had an orgasm that felt like that and he knew he was in trouble. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She shrugged and blushed. "It was..."

He kissed her quite. "Amazing. You a _re_ amazing." His hands ran up her back as he softly bit and kissed her neck. "Softest skin I have _ever_ felt." He flicked the clasps of her bra open. "God." He let her bra fall to the floor as he took her in. "Just perfect."

He slid her jeans and panties down to the floor and she stepped out of them. "Make love to me Sam."

He caressed her cheek. "Oh, I will sweetheart. I will." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. They lay back on the bed with Sam resting between her legs.

He was in amazing shape and the feel of him on top of her turned her on even more if that was possible. Her hands wandered over every inch and she sighed as his warm lips wrapped around her right nipple. She squealed when he sucked hard. _"God Sam! You...you're so perfect_. _"_ He lightly grazed his teeth across her nipple as he pulled back. _"Shit. Shit. Shit."_ Her nails dug into his shoulder as he switched to her left nipple. He moved between them as she writhed and moaned under him.

His hand slid down her stomach and he could feel her muscles twitching. The smell of her arousal filled the air and his head was swimming. He abandoned her breasts much to her dismay and began kissing his way down her stomach. She knew where he was going and she stopped breathing when he kissed the top of her mound.

He inhaled as he reached the gates to paradise. _"Jesus."_ She was warm and wet and so intoxicating that it made him ache. His tongue darted out and brushed across her very swollen bundle of nerves. Her back arched and her hips shot up as she gasped and called out for him. He smiled and flicked his tongue again. She bucked again and he wrapped his hands around her to hold her down as he leaned in to suckle her. He slid a finger inside her and groaned as she clenched against him.

She was so tight and he had never felt anything like being inside her. "Please Sam! Please. I...I just...I need...you."

He wasn't going to stop, not yet. He gently licked and sucked on her twitching bundle as he thrust two fingers inside her. It didn't take long until Andy was bucking and screaming his name as she came. Sam slowly brought her down from her high before he kissed his way back up to her.

Andy wrapped her arms and legs around him as she pulled him in. She ravaged his mouth this time. He growled as she pulled him into her, rubbing herself up and down his shaft. He was twitching again and he didn't want to wait any longer. Andy caught him off guard and flipped them over. She never looked sexier as she lowered herself onto him.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt how tight she truly was. _"Fuck you feel so good."_

Andy knew Sam was more than any man she had been with before and this excited her. Her walls stretched to accommodate him and she was dizzy from the feeling. _"Fuck Sam, you feel so good too. You're so perfect."_

He gripped her hips hard and began to thrust deep inside her. Andy held on as he plunged deep inside, hitting places that made her scream. He needed to feel her soft warm body under him so he flipped them back over. He hitched a leg around his waist and that opened her up more which sent him deeper inside her. It had been a long while since he'd _made love_ to a woman, since he'd had such a connection.

He slowed things down and kissed her deeply as he slowly thrust inside of her. "Most beautiful woman ever Andy. I mean it."

She could feel it building for both of them. Sam ducked his head down and buried it in her neck as they got closer. She pulled him back up. "Look at me Sam. I want to see you."

They locked eyes as they came together. Andy had never seen such a look of reverence. He was completely open and she looked into his soul, seeing how he felt for her. Sam had never seen a more beautiful sight or heard a more beautiful sound than at that moment. She was perfect and he could see her heart was only for him.

She loved the feeling of his solid body on hers as he collapsed on her. After a minute he tried to move but she held him in place. "Not yet. Please?"

He looked up and nodded. "I'll stay as long as you want me sweetheart."

After a while he could tell he was too much so he rolled onto his back and she rolled against him, draping and arm and a leg over him. "That was amazing. Best ever." She kissed his chest.

He _hmm'd_ in agreement. "Best ever."

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other and it was the best night's sleep either had ever had.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Their night shift rotation was finally over and they couldn't be happier. This also meant it was time for their long weekend and the trip to St. Catharines. Andy had been going between excited _and_ terrified. Sam even enlisted Noelle and Oliver to convince her it would be ok.

Noelle had become a great mentor for them even though in the beginning she had them all a little scared of her. "Andy, you're going to have a great time. Sammy doesn't introduce his family to many people."

Oliver nodded as he stuffed food in his mouth. "Took us almost a year before we met her."

Andy shook her head and laughed as he tried to talk around his food without being gross. "Sam said that he didn't want to wake up one day and realize no one knew him."

That didn't surprise either of them. Noelle spoke to avoid seeing Oliver talk with his mouth full. "I guess he's told you about himself?" Andy nodded, they'd spent many nights talking. "He spent so long doing UC because he didn't have to deal with his own stuff that way. He's a good man and he'll always be there when it matters. Just don't hurt him."

She made eye contact with him across the bar and smiled. "I promise he's in good hands."

Sam came back over with Frank and their food. "Why do I feel like you two are talking about me?"

Oliver held his hands up as he continued to eat. Noelle rolled her eyes. "You're cute Sammy but not _every_ woman thinks about you."

He smirked and kissed Andy's cheek. "As long as _this_ woman is thinking about me that's all I care about."

Andy squeezed his thigh as he sat down. "No worries there Swarek."

After breakfast they headed to St. Catharines. Sam ran the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand. "You still nervous?"

She couldn't even deny it since they had talked about it last night on shift. "A little bit. What if they don't like me?"

He reached over and massaged the base of her neck. "Impossible sweetheart."

Andy lifted the console and moved over to cuddle up to him. "I hope you're right."

Traffic was nonexistent so they made it in an hour and a half. Like always, when Sam pulled up the kids came running out of the house. Sam smiled as he heard. "Uncle Sammy!"

He nodded at the dark haired kids heading towards them. "Katie and Jacob." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "They're going to love you. Come on." He slid out and held her hand as she followed. Sam scooped both kids up and hugged them tight. "I think you've grown since I was here last." He tickled both of them and they squirmed lose. He pulled Andy against him. "I want you guys to meet someone." Both kids perked up. "This is Uncle Sammy's girlfriend. Her name is Andy."

Both kids started chanting. "Andy! Andy! Andy!"

She couldn't help but laugh at how cute they were; apparently the dark hair and dimples were a Swarek trademark. "Hi!" She waved shyly.

The kids took off across the yard to the house. "Mommy! Uncle Sammy has a girlfriend!"

Andy looked at him funny. "It's like you never bring anyone home."

He grabbed their bags out of the back seat and wrapped an arm around her. "Because I _never_ bring anyone home." He led them up to the house with her staring in disbelief.

She saw the woman that had to be his sister standing in the doorway. "Hey! So glad you guys could make it."

Sam hugged his sister and said. "Sis, this is Andy. Sweetheart, this is my sister Sarah."

The two most important women in his life shook hands. Andy said. "Thank you for having me."

Sarah smiled and her dimples popped. "Come on in you two." They followed her inside and Sam dropped their bags by his door. "Coffee?"

Sam sat down on a bar stool and pulled Andy into his lap. "Yes. Babe?" Andy nodded as she took in the kitchen and watched her work.

Sarah smiled as she watched Sam and Andy. He was the happiest she'd ever seen him and that was enough to love Andy forever.

Andy was doing her best to keep her nerves at bay but so far she was failing. "You have a very beautiful home."

She nodded to Sam. "If it weren't for him, we'd probably still be working on it. We bought it as a fixer upper six years ago. It became clear pretty quickly that we were in over our heads. Sam came up to visit and saw how bad it was."

Sam chuckled at the memory. "Good thing I have a lot of vacation time saved up." Sarah nodded. "It took a couple of weeks but we got her there."

Andy looked around again, only slightly amazed that he did some of the work. "You're something else with those hands."

He kissed her cheek and said. "But you already knew that sweetheart."

She swatted him and turned several shades of red. "Sam!"

He tried to look innocent as he said. "I just meant you knew I did the work at my own place. What were _you_ thinking about?"

She turned even redder and scowled at him. " _Not funny."_

He kissed the scowl right off her face. "I thought it was hysterical."

Sarah laughed at their banter. "Don't worry Andy, I'll make you copies of all of his embarrassing baby pictures and you'll never have any more problems with him."

Sam looked at his sister shocked. " _Hey!_ You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

She waved him off as she sat their coffee's down. "Not this time little brother. I like this one."

Andy smile at Sarah then stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Real mature McNally."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Sarah winked at Sam and said. "Yeah. I definitely like her."

That night they grilled out and sat on the deck. Sam's family loved Andy. She played with the kids in the backyard while dinner cooked.

Sarah watched her brother watch Andy. "You can see a future with her can't you?"

He nodded as he laughed at Andy trying to do a headstand. "For the first time in a very long time." He thought back to the night they met. "Remember I told you she got the files out?" Sarah nodded, not wanting to say anything to stop him from talking. "She..." He laughed a little. "She was playing a call girl, a high class one mind you but still..." His eyes followed her around the yard. "I was only given a general description of her and I swear when I saw her at the bar I prayed she was the one. Anyway, I went over and talked to her. Guess fate was on my side. I always thought that line _love at first sight_ was crap. There was no way you could be in love with someone the first time you saw them. I chalked my feelings up to lust or the fact that she looked _amazing_ in that red dress."

Sarah was beyond shocked. "But you believe it now?"

He finally looked at his sister as he nodded. "I do."

Andy walked slowly up the steps and fell into his lap. "Tired."

He kissed her temple and chuckled. "They can do that to you."

She huffed as she leaned back against him. "Can we jar some of that energy and take it back with us?"

He laughed as he played with her hair. "I don't know sweetheart. Epstein might get his hands on it and..."

Andy swatted him and then they had to explain Dov to Sarah. Then she wanted to hear about the rest of her friends. Dinner was great and they volunteered to do the clean up since Sarah and Steve cooked. They played around in the kitchen as they cleaned. Sarah and Steve had gone upstairs to bed and the kids had been tucked in so they had the downstairs to themselves.

For the third or fourth time he had her pressed against the kitchen counter and was kissing her neck. _"Sam! Stop!"_ She hissed playfully and elbowed him.

He growled as he pressed harder against her and whispered in her ear. _"I can't help it sweetheart. You're just so sexy when you're being domestic."_

She burst out in a fit of giggles. "Smooth Sam. Really smooth." His hands ran up under her shirt and grazed her stomach. She hissed again and said. "You keep doing that and we'll _never_ make it to our room where you are In fact allowed to touch me."

He reluctantly stepped back and huffed. "You don't play fair."

Andy swatted him with a hand towel and said. "Pouting is not cute Sam." They quickly finished and walked back to his room. "Wow. This is nice."

He smiled as he closed the door and set their bags down. "It was my payment for helping fix it up; my own room and bathroom."

Andy looked at him with a glint in her eye. "How about we test out that shower together?"

He growled as he chased her into the bathroom. _"Sam!"_ She sighed as he cornered her and started nibbling on her neck while he started the shower.

They undressed each other and climbed under the hot spray. Sam turned her so her back was against him and he groaned. _"You're so sexy."_

She sighed again as he pulled her hair away from her neck and began kissing and sucking on her pulse point. Andy backed into him more and rubbed her butt against him. Sam growled and grabbed her hips, holding her against him. _"Shit sweetheart."_

Andy grabbed his hands and guided them up her stomach to her breasts. _"I love your hands and I love it when you touch me. God Sam."_

He slid one of their linked hands down her stomach and she arched into him. _"I swear to God I've never felt anyone with skin as soft as you."_ His fingers slid between her folds and she squealed. _"Do you have_ any _idea how crazy you drive me?"_

She rubbed against him again and he bucked into her. _"Please Sam."_

The need in her voice made him harder if that was possible. _"Anything for you sweetheart."_

He bent his knees as she lined them up and he slid into her. Andy braced herself, palms against the wall as he pumped slowly into her.

She fought back whimpers and moans not wanting Sarah to hear them. She practically whispered. _"God Sam. You feel so good."_

He groaned out. _"Don't hold back on me now McNally."_ He bit down on her shoulder then soothed it with his tongue. _"I wanna hear you. Everything. Every sound. No one else can hear us."_

Andy gave him what he asked for. Every thrust he made brought out a moan and whimper or her calling out to him. He was equally vocal and soon they were crashing over the edge together. Sam held her tight until she was steady then she turned in his arms.

Andy kissed his deeply. _"You're amazing you know that?"_ Sam shrugged _. "You are. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."_

He ran the pad of his thumb over her lips. "I know what you mean." He kissed her softly. "I knew the moment I saw you in that hotel bar that I had to know you. You were so damn gorgeous in that red dress and it damn near killed me."

Andy smiled and chewed on her bottom lip as she talked. "I was scared as hell that night and I had no idea what you looked like. When I saw you coming towards me I swear I felt like I was on fire. And then up in your room..." Both blushed a little and chuckled. "I can honestly say that I have never had that happen before. You bring out something in me I never knew was there." She knew she was risking it all but he made her feel like it was ok. Andy cupped his face and licked her lips. "Sam, I...I..." She giggled. "I love you."

Sam picked her up, her legs wrapped around him and he backed her into the wall. "Say it again."

She quietly said. "I love you Sam Swarek."

He let out a hearty laugh and crashed his lips into hers as he said. "I love you too Andy McNally."

They made love again before finishing their shower and climbing into bed. The rest of their weekend was spent much like the first day; food and family. By the end of the weekend Andy and Sarah were great friends. They drove back on Sunday and Andy was curled up next to him as he drove.

He smiled as she twined their fingers together and traced patterns up his arm. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours McNally?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just thinking about how I was scared that your family wouldn't like me."

He kissed her temple. "Told you they would love you."

That sent a shiver through her. "Kind of like you love me."

He chuckled and nudged her so she would kiss him. "There better not be anyone that loves you like I do."

Three months later and life was great, no injuries or crazy uncontrollable situations had happened. Andy knew she was ready for the next step in their relationship and she thought it was time. They'd been going between both places for six months now and at times it was tiring.

As usual they rode in together and after they kissed at the locker room doors she waited until he walked in before she ran to the desk sergeant to get the form. She filled it out and changed as quickly as possible, after stuffing the form in her jeans pocket. Shift was busy and she'd completely forgotten it was in there by the time they got back.

As usual everyone gathered at the Penny for drinks. Dov and Chris talked Andy and Traci into playing pool with them. When it wasn't her turn Sam wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands in her back pockets. He slid out the piece of paper and unfolded it while she was taking her shot.

He was more than a little surprised to find a change of address form. When she came back over he held up the paper. "What's this?" She patted her back pocket, remembering she had put it there but before she could respond he said a little harshly. "You're moving _and_ I had to find out this way? I thought you didn't want to run anymore. I thought you loved me."

Oliver could see things were going sideways fast. "Sammy! Brother, why don't you give her a chance to..."

Sam cut him off with. "I have given her a chance Shaw. I jumped off the cliff with her and now I have to find out she's moving by finding the form in her pocket." He scoffed and shook his head.

Andy was holding back the tears as she yanked the paper out of his hand. Her voice cracked as she held it up. "Did you even read it?" He rolled his eyes as he looked at it. "Out loud. Share with the class."

Sam groaned as he read. "Change of address request. Andy McNally. 9201 Yonge." Sam's friends winced as they recognized his address. "Andy."

He reached for her and she pulled away. "I was going to surprise you with the idea of one of us moving in with the other." She laid the paper down on the table with some money for her beer. "Thanks for having so much confidence in me." She turned and walked out.

Sam stood frozen until Oliver smacked him in the back of the head. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to you Sammy. Go fix this shit."

He looked around and said. "I didn't know. I really didn't."

Noelle shook her head and sighed. "GO GET HER SAM!"

He snapped out of it and ran after her. When he ran out he found her leaning against the building wiping tears away. "Andy. Sweetheart." She pushed off the wall and started to walk away. He caught up quickly and took her by the arms. "I'm sorry."

Andy wouldn't look at him. "Not once Sam have I given you a reason to think I would run." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Not even when you told me you wanted me to meet Sarah. I meant it when I said that I love you. You don't believe me."

He pulled her against him even though she wouldn't respond. "Andy I'm an idiot. I know you love me. You wanna know how I know?" She shrugged and he cupped her face, tilting her up so she could see his eyes. "It's in every touch." He ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "It's in every kiss." He kissed her softly. "It's in every single thing you do. The way you love me is...it takes my breath away every day. There is nothing I want more than to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep beside you every night. I want our..."

"Shut up." She shook her head. "Just shut up. You had me at you're an idiot."

Sam burst out laughing as she pulled him to her and crashed her lips into his. Behind them a loud cheer erupted. Their friends had followed Sam out and heard everything. Andy buried her face in his neck as they both laughed.

Sam waved at them and they finally went inside. Andy looked up at him and said. "You are an idiot but you're my favorite idiot and I love you."

He laughed and picked her up. "I'm a lucky guy."

He carried her to the truck and when they got to his place he carried her inside much to her protests. After they made love Sam pulled her close. "Let's find a place together."

She looked up at him. "You did a lot of work here Sam. I don't want you to give it up."

He played with her hair as he said. "It's just a house. I don't care where we are as long as we're together."

She smiled goofily. "Me too. I can put my place up for sale. I love it here."

He nodded as he rolled her under him. "Sweetheart, will you move in with me?"

She gave him another blinding smile as she nodded. "Definitely."

It took two months to get everything arranged and for Sam's birthday she was moved in. They had a big party to celebrate both events. Everyone chipped in and got Sam a nice bottle of scotch.

Oliver looked around and smiled. "What'd you get him McNally?"

Andy had special plans for Sam after everyone went home. "Sorry Shaw, Sam's eyes only."

Sam squirmed a little and their friends laughed. The night went well and everyone left around midnight. They waved good bye to the Oliver and Sam said. "Why don't you go on up and I'll make sure everything is locked up."

Andy smiled and pulled him into a kiss as she whispered. _"I'll be waiting."_

He groaned and swatted her on the butt as she walked away. Andy found his present where she had hid it. Since he made her promise no real presents, she bought lingerie. The other ladies assured her that Sam would love it. She knew he'd be a minute so she didn't bother going into the bathroom. Sam seemed to love red on her so she bought a red satin and lace nightie with a matching thong. He also loved her in heels so she slipped on a pair as she heard him climbing the stairs.

He had no idea what she had planned. "Everything is locked up." He called out as he walked into the room.

Andy stood by the bed in what she hoped was a sexy pose. "Did you have fun tonight?"

He looked up and saw her. The growl that slipped out made her shiver. "You. Look. Sexy. As. Hell."

She turned in a slow circle so he could get the full effect. "Happy Birthday handsome!"

He took her in his arms. "Best present ever." Then he crashed his lips into hers. They made love all night and Sam repeated _best present ever_ before they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

They'd been living together six months now. Frank always tried to keep them on the same schedule but this day was an exception. Andy was off and Sam was pouting because he had to go without her.

The alarm went off and his arms tightened around her. "I'm really going to have a talk with Frank about keeping us on the same schedule."

Andy kissed him softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "Babe, it happens like once a month. And even when we are there together we don't actually work together."

He huffed and nuzzled her hair. "I know but at least I have a chance to see you during the day. I don't like 8 hours without McNally."

She giggled at his silliness and rolled them over. "I miss you too but I think we can make it."

He groaned and kissed her deeply. "I love you."

Andy smiled big and arched into him. "Say it again."

He growled and kissed her neck. _"I love you."_

She whispered as she fisted his hair. _"I love you too."_

They made love, showered, and Andy made him breakfast while he got ready. She walked outside with him and kissed him before he climbed in his truck. "Love you. Be careful."

He flashed his dimples. "Always sweetheart. Love you too."

Andy spent the day cleaning up and making lasagna. She took a picture of herself and sent it to Sam with the caption. _**MISS YOU. LOVE YOU.**_

Sam got the pleasure of riding alone and when his phone beeped he smiled. He really did love her a ridiculous amount. _**Love and miss you too.**_

Andy put the lasagna in so it would be ready right as he was walking in. Around 5:30 her phone rang and it was Oliver. "Are you calling to tell me you're keeping him out late?"

Oliver groaned. "I was afraid of this. Andy, there was an incident earlier." He climbed in his car and turned towards the Penny.

Andy stood up and started grabbing her things. "Is he ok?"

When he pulled into the lot he saw the silver beast. "Yes and no. He uhh...he had to shoot someone today."

She fell back into her chair. _"Oh Sam."_ __  
  
Oliver nodded as he turned his car off. "Someone was trying to rob Tomaso's and he was first on scene." He scrubbed his hand across his face. "It was a kid. He fired at Sam, grazed his leg and he didn't have a choice."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of how it all could've gone differently. "He'll be at the Penny."

He knew his best friend well. "I'm here now. I'll bring him right home."

She nodded as if he could see her. "Thanks Oliver."

He walked in and found Sam at his old spot at the bar. Since he'd starting seeing Andy, he'd traded it for a spot at a table where ever she was. "Hey buddy." Sam nodded as he threw back the rest of his drink. "The wife is worried about you. Probably time to go home."

Sam held up his hand for another drink and Oliver waved Liam off. "I'm not ready to go home brother."

In the 12 years they'd been working together neither one had had to pull the trigger. It was every cop's nightmare and Sam was living his. "I know but...you need to. Andy's got dinner ready and she needs to know you're ok."

His heart ached at having to face anyone, much less her after what he did. "She's going to be upset."

He could tell that Sam had had a few. "I know you don't want to hear this Sammy but you did what you had to do. You need to go home and be with Andy now."

It took a little more convincing but Oliver finally got Sam out to his car. He sent Andy a text and she was waiting outside when they pulled up.

Her heart broke when she saw him get out. He hobbled up the walk and stood in front of her. Andy cupped his face. "Hey." He just stared blankly. "It's going to be ok Sam." She waved to Oliver. "Thank you."

He nodded and waved back. "Call me if you need me."

She promised she would as they walked inside. She led him to sofa and he sat down. "Could I have a beer?"

She could smell the alcohol on him. "Maybe with dinner. It'll be ready soon."

He nodded as he pulled her closer. "Sorry."

Andy straddled his lap and cupped his face. "You came back alive Sam. You have nothing to be sorry about."

His voice was so quiet when he said. _"I killed a kid Andy."_ __  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his temple. "I know. I know." She ran her fingers through his hair attempting to soothe him. His arms snaked around her and he buried his face in her neck as he shook.

Andy knew he was crying and quite frankly didn't know how to handle it so she just held him.

Some time passed and he said. "Twelve years and I've never had to do that. I don't understand why he wouldn't just drop the gun. All he had to do was drop it." She didn't have an answer so she just let him talk. "He could've gone home eventually."

There was always some danger in their job. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "I'm glad you were the one that went home."

She could feel him tense up. "He was just a kid Andy. How can you say that? He had a family, people that love him."

This was not how she planned on telling him. "So do you. How am I supposed to go on without you? Am I supposed to tell _our_ child that your sacrifice was ok because the one who pulled the trigger was a kid? A kid who made the choice to do what he did. I'm NOT sorry Sam. I'm not."

Her words hit him fast and hard. "Our child?" She nodded. "You're...pregnant?" The tears flowed down her cheeks as she nodded again. The face splitting grin told her everything. _"Sweetheart."_ He cupped her face and leaned. "What...When...How...?"

His stuttering made her giggle. "Never thought I'd see you at a loss for words."

His day had been righted. "Not every day that I hear I'm going to be a father."

She knew it probably wasn't the best time but she needed him to know even more how important he was. "Are you happy? I mean, I know we kind of talked about it and we've only been together a little over a year but..."

He kissed her quiet. "The only other time I'll be this happy is the day you say yes." His hand moved to her stomach. "How far along?"

Andy shrugged and put her hand over his. "I don't know yet. I'm about two weeks late and I took a test this afternoon."

Sam started his day happy with the love of his life, tragedy struck and now he was getting the news of his life. He gripped her hips and lifted her up, planting a soft kiss on her stomach. "I can't believe it."

He held her there for a while kissing her stomach over and over. Andy kissed the top of his head. "We're going to be ok Sam."

He nodded into her stomach. "I know."

It was a good thing Andy put the oven on _Keep Warm_ so dinner didn't burn. Sam stretched them out on the sofa, laid his head on her stomach, and talked to the baby for a while. Andy played with his hair and ran her hand up and down his back. He ended up falling asleep and she just held him.

After an hour or so Andy slid out from under him and made them plates. She took everything and set it on the coffee table. "Sam." She gently shook him. "Babe."

He stirred a little and reached for her. "What time is it?"

Andy leaned over and brushed her lips across his. "A little after 8. I've got dinner."

Sam kissed her hand and sat up. "Smells great." Andy passed him a plate and curled up at the other end. Sam turned on the TV and tugged her feet into his lap. "This is really great sweetheart."

She smiled big and shrugged. "I know how much you love it and I thought it would be a good dinner to celebrate with."

He leaned over and kissed her, getting a little sauce on her cheek. "It's perfect. You're perfect. Both of you."

Andy rubbed her stomach. "I think your daddy loves us peanut."

He laughed and covered her hand with his. "More than life."

They had a great dinner and Sam helped clean up. He had a few nightmares through the night but Andy held on to him tightly. Sam was cleared a few days later and went to his mandatory shrink appointments. Two weeks after she took the stick test they were sitting in a waiting room at the doctor.

Andy's knee was bouncing like crazy until Sam laid his hand on it. "Breathe sweetheart. Just breathe." He held her hand tightly.

She knew that she was being silly because he was ridiculously happy about it. "I'm scared Sam."

He turned towards her and caressed her cheek. "Me too but I've got you and I know I can do anything."

She caressed his cheek. "If we have a son and he's a smooth talker like you, all the girls are in trouble." Sam blushed a little and shook his head. "I love you. We're going to be great parents because of that."

Sam noticed all of the women around were staring, he whispered. _"We have an audience."_ Without turning her head she scanned the room and they were being stared at.

She giggled as she whispered. _"I'm pretty sure they're wishing they were as lucky as me."_

He pulled her into a kiss and all the women _aww'd._ "Marry me."

Andy gasped, not surprised that he asked just that he asked where they were. _"Sam..."_

He slid out of his chair and dropped to one knee keeping her hand in his. "I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You make my life better and I can't imagine it without you in it. You're going to make me a father so make me a husband too." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slid it on.

Andy couldn't believe he was asking her right here but all she could do was nod. "Yes. I love you so yes."

The room erupted in cheers as they kissed. Soon they were called back to see the doctor; Andy was 8 weeks along and they got to see their baby for the first time. After the doctor they went to work and they decided to tell everyone that night at the Penny.

Everyone was sitting around when Dov walked up with a tray of drinks. He sat a beer in front of Andy, she passed it to Sam and Dov frowned. "Since when do you turn down a drink?"

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "It seems as though I'll be drinking for two for a while since my lovely wife will be eating for two, at least for..." He looked up and calculated. "...the next seven or so months." Andy held up the picture of baby Swarek. Everyone cheered when they saw it. "Oh and we're getting married." They spent the rest of the night celebrating.

They decided to get married before the baby was born; something small at their house, family only. She stood in front of the mirror, turned sideways. "God! I'm huge!"

Sam wrapped his arms around her and his hands rested on her bump. "You're gorgeous." He kissed her neck. They found out they were having a girl. "Hannah Grace, tell your mommy that she's beautiful." The baby fluttered and they both laughed. "See? Told you."

Andy shook her head and leaned back planting a kiss on his lips. "Yeah. Yeah. It's all worth it to meet our daughter." He planted kisses along her neck and _mmm hmm'd_.

They were interrupted by a throat clearing. Oliver and Traci were standing in their doorway. "It's time you two."

They smiled at their friends then each other. Andy caressed his cheek. "Are you ready for this?"

He flashed his dimples and rubbed her stomach. "More than you could ever imagine."

They walked out into the back yard together; the priest was waiting for them. Sam kissed her hand as they made their way down the aisle, just their closest friends watching. They spent the whole time smiling and wiping each other's tears away.

After they said their vows and exchanged rings the priest said. "I now present to you Sam, Andy, and Hannah Swarek."

Everyone cheered as Sam and Andy walked back down the aisle. Since Andy couldn't fly they decided to postpone their honeymoon for a while. After everyone left, Sam scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

She squealed and swatted him. "Put me down!"

He laughed as he carried her to their room. "Not a chance sweetheart." He gently sat her on the bed. "Shower or bath?"

One of their favorite things to do together. "Hmm. Bath."

Sam nodded and disappeared into their bathroom to start the water. He came back a few seconds later and held out his hands. A face splitting grin took over when he said. "Mrs. Swarek."

Andy took his offered hands and he pulled her up gently. "Mr. Swarek."

Their hands slowly wandered over each other and helped each other out of their clothes. Andy led him to the bathroom and he turned off the water. He climbed in the tub and then helped her in. He eased her over so she was lying on her back on top of him.

He kissed her temple as he ran his hands around her very swollen stomach. "You're so beautiful sweetheart."

Andy sighed and twined their fingers together. "All because of you."

He chuckled as he nuzzled her cheek. "How's that?"

She looked up at him with a bright loving smile. "Because you're awesome; you love us, you take care of us, and you make us happy."

Sam's heart swelled as he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. "You changed my life."

Andy turned around and straddled his lap. "I love you so much."

She stole his breath away and he pulled her into a gentle but hungry kiss. "I love you too sweetheart." They had an amazing night together, celebrating.

Andy was a month away from her due date and still trying to work. She'd been having stomach pains the night before and Sam was trying to talk her into staying home. "You barely slept. Please stay home."

He was right but she knew she'd go crazy at home. "How about I promise to come home if I start to feel worse?"

He knew it was a losing battle so he huffed and growled a little. " _Fine_ but I swear, the _second_ you feel something..."

She nodded and kissed him. "I promise."

When they got to work Sam asked Frank to put him on desk with Andy just in case. Frank understood so he agreed. Sam made her some tea and they walked to Parade together. Andy was secretly happy that he was going to be with her.

It was lunch time and both of them were starving. "I'll go get lunch sweetheart. Chinese?" Andy nodded and he caressed her cheek. "Ok." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be right back."

Sam drove the three blocks to her favorite restaurant. When he walked in he realized he should've called ahead. The line was 20 deep and he sighed because it was her favorite and he had promised.

Andy decided to wait in the lounge for him and when he wasn't back after 20 minutes she went to the bathroom. She had been dealing with the stomach pains all morning but now they were worse. She was washing her hands when she felt like she'd gone to the bathroom. "Damn it." She looked down and it was red. "Oh god." She'd left her cell phone in the lounge so she tried to slowly walk to the door. She only made it a few steps when a sharp pain hit her and she fell to her knees.

Sam had finally made it to the front and was reaching for his order when his radio squawked. _**"Dispatch this is 15 Division. We need a bus right away, pregnant officer in distress."**_

Sam dropped the bag and ran for the door. He didn't even bother with the squad car he just ran. Dispatch responded with. _**"Copy. EMS is in route."**_

Andy was lying on the floor in the locker room when someone found her. They radioed for help and within seconds she was surrounded. Frank knelt beside her and held her hand until they both heard Sam run in. "Andy!" He dropped down beside her. "Oh god! What's wrong?"

She couldn't fight back the pain as she cried and shook her head. "Don't know but it hurts. I'm scared."

He cupped her face with one hand. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise. I can hear the sirens." He wasn't lying; he could tell they were in the Sally Port.

Finally the medics came running in. They got her loaded on the stretcher and out to the ambulance. Once they got her to the hospital she was seen immediately. Sam held her hand as the doctor and nurses examined her then scrambled. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek, there has been an abruption of the placenta..." They looked confused. "The placenta is separating from the uterus and we need to get your baby out _now."_

Andy cried out for him and he held as best he could. "Sweetheart, it's going to be ok."

The doctor squeezed her leg. "Mrs. Swarek, I know you're scared but you got here in time and you're both going to be ok. We just have to hurry."

Andy nodded as everyone began moving quickly and she was prepped for a C-section. Sam held her hand the entire time and whispered words of encouragement. Two hours later they were holding their beautiful, healthy baby girl.

Andy sobbed as she held her. "She's so beautiful Sam." She looked to her husband and he was crying too.

He came in not knowing what was wrong or if they would be ok but now he was holding his gorgeous wife and their beautiful little girl. "She's amazing like her mother; stubborn and strong."

She nodded and kissed her daughters head. "Stubborn and strong like her daddy." They both laughed. "She's perfect Sam."

He couldn't agree more. They spent some time alone before their family came in to see their new addition. Andy was kept for a few days because of the abruption and C-Section just to be safe.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After three days in the hospital the Swarek family got to go home. Sam smiled with pride as he helped his family inside. Their friends had come to help and had set up a little Welcome Home party.

Sam set the car seat down and helped Andy sit down on the sofa. She was still sore from the C-Section and couldn't strain herself. "Can I get you anything sweetheart?"

Andy found herself still crying quite a bit. The pregnancy hormones were obviously gone but they'd been through a lot the last couple of days. "No. I'm ok." She caressed his cheek. "Thank you."

He kissed the palm of her hand. "We're home. We're going to be ok."

The doctor's had told them several times that Hannah was a perfectly healthy little girl but Andy was terrified because of what happened. "I know babe. I'm just...I'm a little...tired."

He looked around at their friends and they smiled. Oliver walked over, put his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "You guys did great. She's beautiful."

Andy squeezed his hand. "Thank you Ollie."

Everyone tried to give them some time but Andy insisted they stay. Sam took a blanket off the back off the sofa. "Just rest sweetheart." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "Love you too. Maybe I'll just take a little nap." She was asleep before he covered her up. The doctor said she'd be tired for a little while so he wasn't too concerned.

Everyone filed out to the deck so she could sleep. He'd known most of the people there since he started his career and none of them had seen him as happy as he was. Being a father and husband really suited him.

Noelle was taking her turn holding Hannah. "Sammy, she's perfect."

He smiled as he took her little hand in his. "She really is." He talked with everyone for a few minutes then said. "I'm going to go check on my beautiful wife. I'll be back."

Sam walked into the living room to find Andy crying and still asleep. _"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."_

He sat down beside her and caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart. Wake up. It's ok. You're just dreaming."

She began to sob. _"Please don't leave me Sam! Please!"_ Her cries turned into screams. _"No! No! Please save her! Save my baby!"_

Everyone came running in as Sam took her in his arms and held her tight. "Wake up Andy! Come on beautiful! It's just a dream. Hannah is fine. You're fine." He gently shook her and she finally woke.

Andy woke with a jerk and gasped. "Sam?" She could see their friends watching her with concern. "What...what's wrong?"

He brushed her hair back. "You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?"

It was pretty clear she didn't remember it as she nodded. "Yeah. I umm...I think so."

Without asking Traci disappeared and came back with a glass of water. Everyone went back outside to give them a few minutes. Traci held Hannah while Andy drank some water.

She couldn't take the look of concern from Sam. _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

He was utterly confused at why she was sorry. "Babe, you didn't do anything wrong." He cupped her face. "Why are you sorry?"

She looked down at their joined hands and practically whispered. _"It's my fault we almost lost her."_

He tilted her face up so she was looking at him. "You know that's not true Andy. The doctor told us that this kind of thing happens sometimes. You couldn't have done _anything_ to prevent it."

Traci felt for her best friend. There had been a few moments during her pregnancy with Leo when she'd had major doubts. She walked over and sat beside her. "Sweetie, everyone has problems. Your baby girl is perfect." She handed her over and Andy let out a little sob as she held her. "There's nothing you could have done."

Andy held Hannah close and closed her eyes. _"I love you so much."_

Traci squeezed Sam's shoulder before leaving them alone. He moved over onto the sofa with his girls and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Our family is perfect." He kissed Andy's temple. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

Andy leaned back and rested her head on his chest. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

Sam kissed the top of her head again. "I ask myself that all the time." He played with her hair as he said. "Remember when we went to see Sarah the first time?" She nodded. "I told her that I never believed in love at first sight until I met you."

Andy shifted and looked up at him. " _Sam?"_

He smiled lovingly. "It's true. You made me believe in things I never thought possible."

She smiled and turned around so she could see him. "Me too Sam. I was so scared that night we met but I couldn't get you out of my head. You made me feel like there was no one else in the world. I've never felt more loved or more known than I do with you."

He pulled her closer. "I'm right here. I'm gonna hold you close and I'm never gonna let you go."

She cried into his shoulder but this time he could tell it was different. "I love you so much Sam."

They kissed as he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "I love you too."

After a few minutes he talked her into going outside and visiting with their friends. There was nothing she wanted more so she let him help her up and they walked outside. Everyone cheered and clapped when they walked out.

It didn't take long before she was laughing at some of Dov's stories and Sam knew she would be ok. They had lunch with their friends and opened the presents they'd brought over. After a few hours they all left the new family to rest. Sam took Hannah to her room then went back for Andy. He helped her back to their room so she could take a shower.

She was tired but she wanted Sam to shower with her. "Will you join me?"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course." They undressed and climbed in together. "Want me to wash your hair?"

Andy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mmm. What I'd really like is for my sexy husband to kiss me right now."

Sam chuckled as she gently pulled her closer. "How could I resist that request?"

Andy pressed her lips gently to his and like always it heated up pretty quickly. He knew he had to be careful of where she had surgery so he kept control for the both of them. After a few seconds they pulled away breathless and she brushed her nose across his. "That was really nice."

His dimples flashed as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I don't think it ever gets old."

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope. Never."

After they showered Andy was standing in front of their bedroom mirror looking at the area where she was cut. Sam knew she would be self-conscience about it. It still looked pretty rough but the doctor said it would heal completely and barely be noticeable in a few months. She hated the sight of it. When Sam wrapped his arms around her and gently put his hands on her stomach she pushed him away.

He turned her around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Andy kept her eyes on the floor and covered herself as much as she could. "You didn't." She said quietly. "I'm ugly and I...I don't...you don't..."

He pulled her into a deep kiss. "Sweetheart, you could _never_ be ugly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He gently laid his hand over her stomach. "You just had my baby." He gave her a goofy grin. "And I think you're sexier than ever."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I think you have it bad."

A giggled slipped out as Sam said. "Damn straight. I got the two most beautiful women in the world under my roof. Can't get any better than that."

Andy swatted him. "I'm gonna have to get your head checked Swarek." She sighed as she cuddled up to him. "I love you so much. Hannah and I are the lucky ones." They stood in the middle of their room holding each other until Hannah cried.

Sam kissed her cheek. "I'll get her."

She shook her head. "I want to. You finish getting ready for bed. I'll be back in a few minutes." She tugged on one of his academy t-shirts before she walked out. "Hey beautiful girl!" Andy picked her daughter up and bounced her gently. "Are you hungry?" She sat down in the rocking chair and started to feed her.

Sam stood in the doorway and watched his family. He took a few pictures with his phone before he walked in. "Is she eating ok?

Andy nodded and smiled as she watched her. "There better not be any of those shots shown around the barn by the way."

Sam chuckled as he knelt in front of them. "It's a beautiful thing darling and all you can see is her cuddled up to you."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Look sweetie. It's your Daddy and he loves you so much."

Sam leaned over and kissed his daughters head. "That's right princess. Always and forever."

He moved the foot stool over and sat with them until she finished eating. He burped and changed her then put her in bed. Andy led them back to their room. She had a checkup two weeks later to make sure she was healing well. The doctor was very pleased with her and Hannah. Four weeks in and Andy was going crazy. She thought her hormones were bad while she was pregnant and she could have Sam. With the C-section they were told it would be at least six weeks before they could have sex. Sam swore he understood and he had even been the one to put the brakes on things when they got heated a few times.

On one of their weekly trips to the station to see everyone she pulled Traci into the locker room. "I'm going crazy."

Traci could only imagine what was wrong. "Is there anything I can do? Do you and Sam need a break?"

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Sam is the _only_ one that can fix this problem." She raised an eyebrow hoping she would get the meaning.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Oh! My god! Sweetie." Traci draped an arm around her. "How long?"

She huffed as she did a mental calculation. "About eight weeks now. He was afraid to so close to the end and then the doctor said it would take at least six weeks to heal after the C-section." She threw her hands up. _"I'm going crazy!"_

Traci laughed as she hugged her tighter. "I bet Swarek is being a perfect gentleman too?"

Andy nodded _and_ shook her head. "He's too good for me. How'd I get so damn lucky?"

They talked for a little before Sam came knocking. "Coming in ladies."

Andy smiled and stood up as he walked in. "Hey! Everything ok?"

He nodded as he crossed the room. "Great. Hannah is with Gail so I thought I'd make sure _you_ were ok." Traci patted both of them on the shoulder and walked out. He looked back to Andy. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

He hadn't seen her blush in a while. "We were just talking."

He nodded as he eyed her carefully. "What exactly were you talking about?"

She sighed as she took his hand and led him over to a bench. "We were umm...talking about..." She hadn't been shy with him since they met. "We were talking about sex."

That got her a raised eyebrow. "Umm. What?"

She cleared her throat. "Well...it's...it's been a _long_ time and I know you must be frustrated." He opened his mouth to tell her no but she held up her hand. " _I'm_ frustrated so I know you must be and well..."

He kissed her quiet. "Andy sweetheart, it's ok. We knew this was going to happen." He didn't like the frown she gave him. "Don't even go there. You _know_ how much I love you. Of course I miss making love to you but the reason is worth the wait."

She blinded him with a smile and nodded. "She really is." She caressed his cheek. "God I miss you!"

Sam ran his tongue around the back of his teeth. "Well _sweetheart_ there are _all kinds_ of things we can do until we're cleared." Andy perked and maybe blushed a little. Sam took her by the hand and led her around a corner.

" _Sam! What are you doing?"_ She hissed as she pushed against his chest.

He licked his lips as he backed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. _"I'm making out with my wife."_ He whispered as he kissed along her jawline and down her neck.

Andy fisted his hair as he assaulted her neck. _"Sam!"_ It came out breathlessly. _"Oh God!"_ He gently pressed himself against her and she practically cried out.

Sam kissed her quiet. _"Shh sweetheart!"_ He kept planting soft kisses along her neck. _"Is this ok? Am I hurting you?"_

She choked out. _"Yes. No."_ Sam chuckled as she pulled him closer against her. _"Sam."_

The door banging open was like cold water being thrown on them. Sam smiled as he stepped back as Gail yelled. "Ok Swarek's! You've had enough alone time and Baby Swarek is a little fussy."

Andy and Sam walked back around the corner and past Gail like nothing was going on. "Thank you."

Gail made a choking sound. "You two are disgusting."

Andy caught a small smile despite her words. "We love you too Gail."

Hannah was hungry so Andy took her into an interview room to feed her. Andy and Sam decided to go see Sarah for a little while. Sarah was beyond excited to meet her niece. She even planned a little surprise for the new parents.

Two days after they arrived Sarah laid an envelope on the breakfast bar in front of them. Both looked confused and Sam asked. "What's that?"

She flashed her own set of Swarek dimples. "It's just a little present for the two of you."

Andy shook her head. "Sarah, we can't. You've done so much already."

She propped on the bar and nodded to the envelope. "Please? Last present. I promise."

She had already given them a portable crib, a second car seat and another stroller. Not to mention tons of clothes and toys. Sam sighed and nodded, knowing she wouldn't give up. Inside the envelope was a _**Congratulations**_ card.

_**Sam and Andy,** _

_**Congratulations on the beautiful new addition to our family. I hope you enjoy this little present from us. We love you.** _

_**Sarah, Steve, Katie, and Jacob** _

Inside the envelope was a room key for Four Points Suites. Sam and Andy looked up surprised and Sarah smiled. "I know it's nothing fancy but I know what being a new parent is like and..." She shrugged.

They stared at each other for a moment both feeling excited and guilty. Andy looked back to Sarah. "We couldn't..."

Sarah gave her a stern look that reminded her of Sam's T.O. look. "You two are going to go out and have a night to yourself while I play with my sweet, gorgeous niece. No arguments and definitely _no guilt._ You deserve time to yourselves. Enjoy it."

They finally agreed and Sarah sent them off to get their stuff. Andy pumped more milk so Sarah would have enough bottles while Sam played with their little girl. When she was finished he took the bottles to the kitchen so she could play with Hannah.

Andy hovered over her little girl and made faces at her while she gurgled and smiled. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be gone for the night." Her voice cracked as she said. "But you're going to be in the great hands of Aunt Sarah and Uncle Steve." She felt the bed dip as Sam joined her. "We'll just be a phone call away if you need us."

Sam brushed a tear from her cheek. "Sweetheart, everything is going to be fine."

Andy sniffed and nodded. "I know. I'm just...I...I feel guilty about leaving her."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "I do too but just think of this as us being the best parents we can be by taking a break for ourselves. She's with people that love her _almost_ as much as we do and she's safe."

She finally smiled and nodded. "She is." They played with Hannah a little longer then packed a bag for the night.

Andy carried her to the kitchen and put her in her play chair. Sarah hugged her tight and whispered in her ear. _"I promise she's going to be fine. Please enjoy the night."_ She pulled back and cupped her face. "Taking a break is ok Andy. Doesn't make you a bad parent."

Andy pulled her into another hug and said. "Thank you Sarah. Thank you so much."

Sam kissed his baby girl one last time then hugged his sister. "Thank you. Really."

Sam ended up being the one with separation anxiety. After his third call Sarah stopped answering and sent him a text telling him to sweep his wife off her feet. He chuckled and put his phone down. They had decided on room service so they didn't have to share each other with the world.

Andy wanted a glass of wine but was worried about drinking while breast feeding. Sam text Sarah and she said that everything would be fine because it would be out of her system long before she fed Hannah again.

Sam ordered both of them glasses of wine and the surf and turf dinner. He even managed to talk room service into finding a few candles for them. He was hoping to make it as romantic as possible. They relaxed on the sofa until dinner came. Sam tipped and thanked the guy.

He lit the candles, dimmed the lights, and pulled out a chair for her. "Sweetheart." He held out his hand.

Andy smiled and took it as she stood up. "Darling."

He chuckled and shook his head as he led her the few steps to the table. "You look so beautiful Andy."

She cupped his face and kissed him softly. "You're amazing." She kissed him again. "And sexy." She deepened the kiss and Sam growled. "And I love you so much."

It had been months since they'd made love and she was making his head spin. "Jesus Andy."

She was breathless when she said. "Let's forget dinner Sam. Make love to me."

He growled as he walked her backwards to the bed. They took their time undressing each other before falling into bed. Sam wanted to take his time but both of their needs were too great and they were soon crying out each other's name.

They finally ate dinner then took a bath together. Sarah sent them a picture of a happy, sleeping Hannah and they were able to relax even more. Their night alone was the recharge they both needed.

When they got back from Sarah's Sam began to rethink his career path as he spent time with his family. They were having dinner one night when he told her his idea. "I've been thinking about something."

Hannah giggled at her dad and Andy smiled. "What's on your sexy mind babe?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I was thinking about taking the detective's exam."

She beamed and nodded excitedly. "That's a great idea! When?"

He shouldn't have been surprised that she was excited and supportive. "It would take around six months to do the classes. I could start when we go back to work." He shrugged. "You'd be ok with it?"

She furrowed her brow and frowned a little. "Of course I would. Babe, we're partners for life. Anything you do, I've got your back."

He flashed his dimples and pulled her into a kiss. "You're the best."

They had a playful argument about who actually was the best. The next morning Sam called Frank with his idea and his best friend was over the moon. Andy helped Sam with studying and just over six months later Sam passed the detective's exam. They had a party the day he got his gold shield. Jerry teased him relentlessly about joining the _suits._

Sam clapped him on the back. "Brother, there is _no way_ I'm wearing a suit. Besides the division can only handle one pretty boy."

Jerry elbowed him. "Shut up."

Everyone laughed as they continued to tease each other. On his first day back he walked into the gun cage and Oliver said. "There he is, _Miss America."_

Sam smirked as he got his gun out. "That's Miss _Detective_ America to you."

Oliver groaned as he dry fired his weapon. "I can't believe you joined the D's Sammy."

They heard a choking noise and turned around to find Luke Callaghan. "What?"

Luke had been Sam's handler the last time he went under. Once the case was wrapped up he'd disappeared on some other assignment and hadn't been seen since. Sam had never liked the guy. "You heard right."

Luke didn't quite know what to say so he just went with. "Congratulations."

Sam thanked him and they left for Parade. He found Andy in the back waiting in their old spot. She smiled as he pulled her old name patch off and attached one of his. She'd stayed with McNally while they were in uniform but now she got to proudly display _**Swarek**_ on her vest.

"About time." As she smoothed it over.

Sam chuckled and leaned back against the table. "Anxious to shout it to the world?"

Oliver clapped both of them on the back and laughed. "Pretty sure the _world_ already knows."

Luke came in and stood near the front. Sam watched as he waved at Andy and she waved back. He smiled as he watched her talk to Traci, it had been a couple years since he'd seen her and she still looked beautiful. He was going to go to the back and speak but Frank walked in and started Parade.

Frank smiled as he looked around the room. "Today coppers we celebrate a loss and a couple of gains. Our _loss_ is Sam Swarek going to the D's." Everyone cheered. "But it _also_ means we gain him back since he is _finally_ returning to work after the biggest case he has ever worked."

Sam chuckled and said. "That couldn't be truer boss. Biggest and best case ever. I'm pretty sure she's already won over everyone here." The room cheered and Sam could see Luke's confused expression. "And of course I had the best partner in the world."

Frank rolled his eyes before he said. "And _that_ would be our _other_ gain. We get to welcome back McNally." He caught her glare and chuckled. "Sorry Andy!" He raised his hand. "We get to welcome back our _other_ Swarek. The world can barely handle one and now we have _two_ more. God help us."

Everyone laughed as they cheered and Andy threw paper at Frank. "Hey! I _earned_ this name patch." She smiled up at Sam. "Losing my best partner to the suits."

Sam wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "But you've got me every other way sweetheart."

Every _aww'd_ and then made a gagging noise. Sam didn't miss Luke's astonished expression. Frank held up his hands. "Ok. Ok. Sam and Andy have Hannah Grace in capable hands and they are back home. Tonight we'll celebrate their return."

Sam and Andy had arranged for their sitter to stay a little longer so they could have a drink with their friends. He finally dismissed everyone and Andy was partnered with Oliver. He promised Sam he'd keep them together as much as possible.

Luke watched as they walked out to the coffee station. He never would have imagined the two of them together but they seemed happy. He walked over and held out his hand. "Sounds like several congratulations are in order."

They thanked him and shook hands with him. Andy soon left with Oliver and Sam joined Jerry to start his first day. That night they celebrated with their friends then went home to their little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Three Years Later** _

The sweet peel of laughter was almost enough to make up for the oatmeal that splattered his face and shirt. He could barely keep a straight face as his little girl squealed and flashed his dimples right back at him. "Daddy!"

He shook his head and bit back a smile. _"Hannah. Daddy has to go to work."_ She poked out her lip like her mom did when she was in trouble and he crumbled. "You are too cute for your own good." She smiled back and waved. He laughed as he yelled. _"Babe, could you please bring me another shirt?"_

He heard her coming down the stairs and then walk into the kitchen. "Another oatmeal attack?"

He smirked and kissed her cheek as she passed him a clean shirt. "Thanks."

Andy grabbed a cloth and started cleaning up Hannah. "You got Daddy again little lady. Not cool." Her little girl poked her lip out and looked sorry. "Lucky you're cute."

She clapped her hands and squealed when Andy picked her up. Sam came back from the laundry room with a new shirt on and kissed both of his girls. "I gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

Their kissed lingered until Hannah poked him in the cheek. "Wuv you Daddy!"

In the three years since Hannah was born Sam had become a detective and they'd just had another baby; Zachary Michael.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Love you too Princess. You keep Mommy out of trouble today and help her with your brother." He leaned over and kissed his son's head. "Love you buddy." His son gurgled and he smiled even bigger.

Andy was still on maternity leave and had even been considering giving up being a cop. "I love you. Be careful."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her again. "I love you too and I will."

He'd been working on a multiple murder case the last few weeks and was making progress. Today was the day they hoped to make their arrests. Everyone was ready and waiting in Parade when he walked in. The plan had been set the day before so now all they had to do was go over it again.

Sam looked over the room at his brothers and sisters. "Alright. You all know your positions. My informant says they are heavily armed. _No one_ and I mean _no one_ leaves without a vest today. ETF will lead the way. If anyone runs _do not_ give chase alone. We have every cop in the city on alert in case someone gets away. Be careful and we're all going home tonight."

They were all dismissed and everyone filed out. Most of the officers headed for the coffee station while some headed out to their cars. Sam, Oliver, Frank, and Jerry were standing outside Frank's office talking when several loud explosions rocked the building. The explosions were followed by automatic gunfire and everyone scattered.

Frank immediately called over the radio. "Fifteen Division under attack! I repeat 15 Division under attack. We have multiple explosions..." He was making his way through the building the best he could with the guys trying to assess the situation. "...Fires and we're being hit with heavy automatic gunfire. We need help."

The radio went crazy with activity requesting all available cars from any division and Fire and Rescue. Sam and Oliver got as many of the injured officers as they could into the bullpen while Frank and Jerry went to Booking. The station was quickly filling up with smoke and it was chaos.

Andy was watching TV as she folded clothes. A breaking news report came on and she nearly died. "We are getting reports that Toronto Police Division Fifteen has come under attack. Reports of explosions, heavy gunfire and smoke around the building are coming in." A shot of her second home came up. "This video is from someone that was walking by."

She wretched as she saw the chaos. _"Sam."_ Everyone she cared about was in the building, Parade was barely over. She got the kids together and rushed to the station.

They wouldn't know until later that the mayhem only lasted a couple of minutes. Once backup arrived they started getting everyone outside and the lot was insane. Sam managed to get all of his friends in one place. Chris, Gail, and Dov had a few scratched from shrapnel. Traci had gone back to the locker room for her phone so she didn't have any injuries.

Andy had to park on the road when she pulled up. She barely made it through the barricade with her badge. If she hadn't had the kids she probably wouldn't have. "Please! My husband is in there. He's a detective."

They finally gave in and let her through. She had never seen it look so crazy; ETF and Fire and Rescue were everywhere. She slowly made her way through the crowd searching for her loved ones. She finally laid eyes on Sam and Oliver helping load a stretcher into an ambulance.

Hannah perked up when she saw her him. "Daddy!"

Sam had never heard a more beautiful sound. He turned around to find his family as Hannah pulled loose from Andy and ran to him. Andy saw the tears roll down his cheeks as he scooped her up and held her tight. She had to take a second to get herself together before she walked over.

Sam took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "God Andy. I'm so glad you weren't here."

She held him tight and rested her forehead against his. "Is anybody...?"

He swallowed hard and shook his head. "There are injuries but everyone is going to be ok."

Soon Noelle stormed through the lot checking on everyone too. She punched then kissed Frank hard when she saw he was ok. Once the building was cleared the uninjured officers went back inside. They all filed into the Parade room. Frank stood at the front and looked around, thankful that it hadn't been worse. ETF and the ones from the other division piled in as well. Sam couldn't believe this had happened to them.

Frank held up his hands for everyone to get quiet. "Alright! Alright! I'm going to let Lt. Keys from ETF speak."

A brick wall of a man took the podium. "Four of the six assailants are in custody. The other three are on their way to the morgue." He looked around at the tired and slightly injured officers. "Your house is safe again. There are a few injuries but none that are life threatening." Everyone clapped.

Frank took over. "Thank you to everyone from here that helped and from other divisions. We'll never be able to fully express our gratitude but if you show up at the Penny drinks are on me." It was a rarity to find someone from another division drinking there but there probably would be for a few days. "I know everyone wants to go home to their families but we have work to do. Get cleaned up, take a few minutes to call your families and meet back here in 30.

There was a mass exit and everyone did what they were told. Their little group stayed behind and everyone hugged. Sam traded kids with Andy and he held his son tightly.

It took all she had not to freak out on him. "Are you ok?"

Sam nodded as he kissed her again and caressed her cheek. "Yeah." She could feel his heart thundering. "I just can't believe this happened."

Neither could Andy. "I would love to know who those guys are."

He kissed her temple. "We're going to find out and then we'll get whoever sent them."

He took a few more minutes with them then called Sarah. She was relieved to know they were all ok. Andy finally took the kids home and the division set out on the raid they were supposed to do before hell rained down on them. By the time they made it back with everyone from Brennan's warehouse they found out who the guys at the station were. Brennan had risked it all by sending his guys there. He had hoped to get a few days so he could get all of his stuff out first. It took hours to process and interview everyone. Sam didn't get back home until 1:00 am. Andy knew Sam would be a while and he had kept her posted with texts throughout the day. She had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him to come home.

Sam smiled when he saw her curled up. He shrugged out of his jacket and toed off his shoes before he walked over and knelt beside her. "Sweetheart."

Andy stirred when he kissed her softly. "You're home."

He nodded as he kissed her cheek. "Sorry I'm so late. Did the kids do ok?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "I promised Hannah you would come up and give her a kiss when you got home." She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "It's ok. You made it home and that is what's important."

She sat up so he could join her on the sofa. "I hate missing putting them to bed." Andy curled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Especially after a day like today when all I want to do is hold them, hear them laugh."

She nodded in understanding. "You hungry?" He didn't like to eat this late but it had been a while so he nodded. "You go see the kids and I'll make you something."

Sam kissed her again before standing up and helping her up. "I love you."

Andy let the events of the whole day hit her when she kissed him. He staggered as he tried to steady them. He felt everything she was feeling and they got lost in each other for a little while.

When the need for air became great he pulled back a little and brushed his nose across hers. He'd only ever done that with her, that's how he knew she was the one. "I love you too." He kissed her again. "I'm gonna go see the kids. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Andy went to the kitchen to heat up his spaghetti and Sam climbed the stairs to his kids' rooms. He sat beside Hannah and watched her sleep. She looked so much like Andy; he couldn't help but smile.

He finally leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you so much sweetie." He pulled the covers up on her a little more then went to see his little boy. Zack was snoring lightly when he peeked over the side of his crib. He chuckled at how both kids slept all over the place like Andy. Zack looked a little more like Sam and he already had a dimple showing. Thinking about how much worse the day could have gone he let out a shaky breath as he rubbed his son's stomach. "I love you so much little man." He sniffed as he felt the tears burn his eyes. "I'm so glad you and your sister don't understand what happened today." He leaned over and kissed his cheek then went back downstairs to Andy.

She listened to him through the baby monitor and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She could've lost him today, lost her family. She wiped the tears away and pulled herself together as she heard him come back down. Sam grabbed her and spun her around. Andy gasped as he backed her into the counter and crashed his lips to hers. She gave him what he needed and held him as he made love to her. They had always been a passionate couple but over the years moments like that day had kicked the intensity up. Sam panted as he held her. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Andy tilted his head up and kissed him. "I'm not. It was amazing."

He chuckled and smiled a little. "It's just...I...today..." He shook his head, unable to finish his sentence.

She cupped his face and he looked up. "But it didn't and we're here, together. We're great."

He finally nodded and then helped her down from the counter. She giggled as she reminded him of his dinner that he let get cold. He didn't care, he ate it that way then they went to bed. That day solidified Andy's desire to be a stay at home mom. She had to be there for her family so she turned in her badge.


End file.
